Skimmons One-Shots
by sototallyrandom
Summary: A collection of skimmons one-shots. Send me prompts!
1. Skimmons One-Shots

**This isn't going to be a story like most of my others, I'm going to use this "story" as a place to keep all of my Skimmons one-shots as I write them. I would love to write any of your prompts, whether they are AUs or in the show's plot line. I'll try to write as many of them as possible, as well as posting my own. Please enjoy the Skimmons and send me prompts!**


	2. One Night Stands

**Summary: Jemma wakes up in a stranger's bed and can't remember what happened the night before.**

When Jemma woke up, she was initially confused, but quickly started to panic. The lump under the blankets on the other side of the unfamiliar bed told her that she'd had a little too much to drink when Fitz and Mack had convinced her to go out last night to celebrate passing a recent exam at the academy.

As she tried to get out of the bed, the body next to her shifted and changed positions. The blanket pulled off the stranger's head as Jemma got out of bed and she was shocked to discover that the person she was with was in fact a woman and not a man. It was strange, Jemma never thought she was into girls, but she guessed her intoxication led her to express herself in ways she hadn't thought possible.

Jemma gathered her clothes from where they must have chaotically been thrown on the floor the previous night and quickly dressed herself. She stumbled around in the apartment once she got out of the bedroom, but eventually she found the door.

"Wait!" A voice called out behind her. Jemma was stock still and frozen in place with her hand on the doorknob and her shoes hanging loosely from the fingertips of her other hand. She turned around slowly and almost gasped at the sight.

The woman she had been sharing a bed with was standing there, desperately wrapped up in her sheets, trying to convince Jemma to stay. For a second she wondered if this stranger was a serial killer and was going to forcibly keep her here, but then she saw the woman catch her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes portrayed her own shock.

"The least I can do after that is get you breakfast." The woman offered. Jemma nodded quietly, coming back into the apartment.

"Just a second, I need to get dressed." She rushed off into her bedroom and came back with a large sweatshirt and sweatpants on instead of a sheet. Jemma scolded herself when she realized she liked the sight of the woman's bare shoulders when she was holding the sheet against herself, she liked it a lot. She couldn't remember anything about the woman who told her to sit down and put two hot pockets in the microwave and sat down at the table across from her with two glasses of milk, sliding one across it to her.

They sat in silence for two minutes and Jemma wondered why she even accepted the invitation to stay in the first place. Was it proper etiquette to stay for breakfast after a one night stand? Jemma had never done this before. At that moment Jemma hated her friends for not stopping her from going home with this beautiful woman. Stranger. This stranger.

The microwave beeped, relieving them of their misery as the other woman jumped up from her seat, glad to have a task. She came back with two plates and placed one in front of Jemma before sitting down herself.

The woman drummed her fingers quietly against the table and Jemma felt guilty that she couldn't remember anything about her. She had to tell the truth, it this person started talking to her about last night, she wouldn't know what to say.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't remember who you are." Jemma blurted out. She was about to regret it, but the woman across from her looked relieved.

"Thank God, neither do I. I was terrified that you were waiting for me to say something." The woman laughed nervously.

"I'm Skye." She introduced herself, standing up a little bit to reach across the table. Jemma shook the woman's hand and discovered that she loved both the girl's name and the texture of her skin.

"Jemma Simmons." Jemma replied, smiling.

"I honestly have no idea how that happened... last night." Skye said. Jemma shrugged and they both smiled at each other.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Jemma asked suddenly, before she could change her mind.

"What? Why?" Skye asked. Heat rushed into Jemma's cheeks and she placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I want to get to know you." Jemma mumbled. When she finally looked up, Skye was beaming at her.

"Here's my number." Skye pushed a napkin she had just written on across the table and Jemma folded it carefully and put it in her pocket.

"I have to go to class, but I'll call you, Skye." Jemma said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'll look forward to it, Jemma Simmons." Skye told her, holding open the door. "Because next time we have sex, I want to remember it."


	3. Bullets

**Prompt by: ****Salkri Kachemench****: On a field mission, Skye jumps in to save Simmons and takes a bullet for her. Simmons is all angry whilst taking care of her - much fluff, v funny.**

"Simmons!" Skye shouted, wishing there was something she could do to disarm their attacker. It was supposed to be a simple mission: get in, have Simmons locate a specific serum, get out. Coulson promised that Ward and May had the guards distracted on the other side of the Hydra hideout, away from the lab, but apparently they missed a few.

While Simmons had been rummaging through various drawers and refrigerated shelves, Skye had been watching over her, but she couldn't do anything about the soldier who entered the second entrance while she fought the first attacker. She knocked him out fairly quickly, but not quick enough to stop them both before the second guard aimed his gun at Simmons.

There was no way in hell Skye was going to let that man shoot Simmons if there was anything she could do about it. She didn't have time to retrieve her own gun and take aim. Skye reacted without thinking, throwing herself in front of Simmons just before a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

"Skye!" Skye heard a scream behind her, but she was already in too immersed in the ripping, fiery pain shooting through her right shoulder and the dull aching of her head where it hit the ground. Skye groaned and tried to stand up to finish the job, but she was relieved of her duties by Simmons, who had grabbed Skye's icer while the soldier comprehended what had just happened. Another shot resonated across the warehouse-like lab. At first, Skye feared Simmons had been shot, but the clammy hands on her cheeks told her otherwise.

"Why would you do that?!" Simmons cried, brushing Skye's hair out of her face, which was wet with perspiration.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to save your life or anything." Skye grunted.

"You could have been killed!" Simmons continued angrily as she gathered supplies from the drawers around her.

"The point was to keep you from being killed." Skye argued, flinching as Simmons ripped open her shirt and injected her with anesthetics that she found.

"You shouldn't have done that Skye, I can't have you dying because I can't fight." Simmons complained, carefully removing the bullet from Skye's flesh with tweezers and dabbing the open wound with gauze.

"You're an asset to the team and I'm supposed to protect you." Skye said, her voice thick with annoyance.

"You're an asset too, you know." Simmons assured her, her resolve finally broken. She stared down at the woman lying beneath her and she almost wished Skye didn't care so much about her. She wished she could have been shot instead, Skye had taken enough bullets for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey, wake up, you little nuisance." Simmons tapped on Skye's cheek when her eyes closed. She tried to sound lighthearted and sarcastic like Skye always did, but she didn't have the courage. She was terrified that Skye was going to bleed out, it looked like the bullet had hit an artery. Skye opened her eyes obediently, but didn't look too happy about it. Simmons hurried to grab more materials, but Skye grabbed Simmons's hand. Both of them were coated in Skye's blood, but they somehow managed to put it all aside for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

"The team is coming, please just stay with me until then." Skye whispered. Simmons nodded and gently applied pressure to Skye's shoulder with one hand while intertwining their fingers in the other.

"Ok, Skye, I'm right here." Simmons said quietly, bending over to kiss her forehead. She was trying to remain calm for Skye, but Simmons was truly worried and didn't think this lab contained any of the supplies she needed to perform surgery on Skye's shoulder.

The team arrived two minutes after Skye fell unconscious, which was exactly three minutes after Simmons had begun to panic.

Once Skye was back on the bus after the team had finally reached Simmons had to perform one of the most hardest surgeries of her life. It wasn't a difficult procedure, she'd completed many like it before, but it was painful to see Skye's face whenever she glanced away from the wound. Skye looked so at ease in her unconsciousness, it was like she had complete faith that Simmons would be able to fix her. That was nonsense, Simmons thought, Skye's expression would be the same when she was knocked out by drugs no matter what she was feeling.

Simmons waited for hours in the medical pod while Skye regained her consciousness, unable to even focus on reading. The team had politely left them alone, knowing Simmons needed to speak with her.

It took three hours, but eventually Skye's eyes fluttered open and quickly snapped shut again while adjusting to the light.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" Simmons scolded her as soon as Skye recognized her. Skye simply raised her eyebrows in that way of hers that meant she was seriously doubting the sincerity of the person she was speaking to because she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Even if I wanted to, it's not possible for me not choose you in a split-second-decision. It's instinct." Skye said defensively. Her cheeks quickly reddened when she realized how protective her last statement sounded, but the only emotion on Simmons' face was happiness.

Without warning, Simmons leant in and pressed her lips against Skye's. She pulled away just as the room started to heat up and she knew she had Skye baited.

"Don't stop." Skye whined.

"Do you promise that I'm taking the next bullet?" Simmons asked. Skye shook her head no.

"Skye," Simmons said, this time pleading with the other girl.

"For all of eternity, there will never be a moment that I won't try to protect you, never a moment that I don't put your life before mine, and never will there be a time where I will stand by and let you get shot if there's something I can do about it." Skye countered her with a strong voice and watery eyes. She reached up from the hospital bed and grabbed the collar of the woman she loved, pulling her close and kissing her with an intensity that said more than any words could.


	4. Scary Movies

**Prompt by: ****SkimmonsFan (Guest)****: Skye can force Simmons to watch a scary movie and Simmons gets terrified and Skye thinks she's adorable when scared.**

"Skye! Please, let's watch something else!" Jemma whined and attempted to reach across Skye's lap for the T.V. remote. The effort was futile, however, because Skye grabbed it first and held it up in the air.

"Come on, this is a good movie!" Skye countered, laughing when another monster jumped out on the screen and Jemma's body jumped, sending a few of the popcorn kernels flying out of the bowl beside her. It was their first night off in a while on the bus and Skye was making it worthwhile. She knew Simmons hated scary movies, so she took advantage of it.

Jemma huffed and settled back down deep into the couch cushions. She could only hold her angry face for a few moments until she started paying attention to the movie again. Throughout the next few minutes, as one of the characters entered a room she obviously shouldn't have, Jemma scooted closer and closer to Skye until they were shoulder to shoulder. Skye glanced down at her as creepy music taunted them from the speakers as the girl got eaten alive.

Sometimes whenever you stare at a cute puppy, whether it be upset or happy or sleepy, you think it's so adorable that you just have to squeeze the life out of it. That's the way Skye felt about the terrified expression on Jemma's face. Although Jemma was having a horrible time watching the movie that clearly messed with her mental health, Skye found the movie even more enjoyable with the bonus package of a tiny scientist clutching her arm tightly.

The movie moved into one of those cliché, dark, quiet scenes that make you want to cover your ears because you know something is going to jump out and make a very loud noise. Jemma's body was tense against Skye's side and Skye leaned in gently until her lips were just next to Jemma's ear.

"Boo!" Skye whispered. Jemma's entire body jumped a few inches into the air and Skye got to admire her cute little scared face for another few seconds until she got angry.

"You're insufferable." She complained, whacking Skye in the face with the nearest pillow. Skye simply stuck her tongue out at the biochemist and wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders casually.

"Don't worry, I've gotcha." Skye teased, but squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"That scares me almost more than the movie." Jemma said.

"Jemma Simmons, did you just use _sarcasm?_" Skye exclaimed in shock. Just as Jemma was about to speak, the monster finally jumped out during the quiet scene and scared Jemma so badly Skye was unsure how Jemma hadn't wet herself yet. Skye loved the way Jemma's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened when she was scared, it made her look like a doe-eyed bunny or something.

Skye pushed their popcorn away and snuggled into Jemma, finally having mercy and holding her close. It seemed to keep her from being scared and Skye did it no matter how much she was going to miss the adorable facial expression that came with Jemma's fear of horror movies.


	5. Petty Thieves

**Prompt by: castlewalls7: If fate had it how would Skye and Jemma meet if SHIELD didn't exist?**

It wasn't a normal day for Jemma Simmons. She never went grocery shopping. Usually she would order takeout, no matter how unhealthy it was, because she couldn't cook. She could create dangerous chemical concoctions without incident, but for some reason she couldn't make a meal without setting it on fire. Jemma had finally decided to learn; she looked up several recipes and headed out to the store to gather ingredients on her day off work. There was nothing else to do.

As she strolled through the aisles, grabbing various vegetables from the shelves, she noticed a particularly beautiful girl. At first glance, she looked like a goddess with her shining, curly brown hair and perfect golden skin, but when Jemma looked closer, despite her rule about staring at girls, the woman browsing through the fruits looked just a little bit too skinny and her clothes a little too ratty.

She looked away when the girl glanced her way and probably noticed her staring. She considered asking the girl out to dinner, not just because she looked hungry, but because she was adorable, but when Jemma looked back up, the girl was gone.

Jemma couldn't keep the girl off her mind as she continued shopping and almost forgot a few things. She managed to make it to the checkout with her head on her shoulders. She still glanced back and forth, scanning what she could of the store with her eyes for the pretty brunette, but she was nowhere in sight.

Jemma finally gave up when she walked out of the supermarket into the parking lot and still hadn't seen the other girl. It was such a shame, Jemma really wanted to know her name.

Suddenly, Jemma felt a pressure from the purse hanging off of her left shoulder and turned quick enough to see the very girl she had been thinking about dashing off in the other direction.

"Hey! Come back here!" Jemma yelled. She didn't know what exactly the woman stole from her purse, it could have been her wallet and she didn't have time to check, so she left her cart with an employee of the supermarket who was gathering carts in the parking lot. Jemma wasn't sure she was going to catch the petty thief until the toe of the woman's shoe caught on a risen spot of the sidewalk between two squares and she stumbled a few steps before losing her balance and falling forward onto the pavement.

"Are you ok?" Strangely, this was the first thing Jemma asked when she reached the girl on the ground, putting her hands on her knees and panting for breath. Jemma definitely was not a runner. The girl didn't answer her, but Jemma felt both horrible and confused when she looked at the details of the scene in front of her.

The girl sat up on the pavement, dropping the apple she had in her hand to nurse bleeding scrapes on her elbow and her knee, where her jeans had ripped. The girl must have slipped an apple into Jemma's purse and let her carry it out of the store for her.

"Let me help." Jemma commanded, outstretching her hand. The girl looked at it, wide-eyed, for a minute before grabbing it and using Jemma to pull herself to her feet. Jemma now noticed even more little things about the stranger.

She was a few inches taller than Jemma, but not so overwhelmingly tall that it was intimidating. Her eyes were soft brown with a few flecks of something Jemma couldn't identify. Just staring into her eyes, Jemma could tell that this girl had had a rough go of things.

"I can take care of your cuts if you come with me." Jemma offered. The girl nodded hesitantly and followed Jemma all the way back to her car. Jemma retrieved her groceries from the store employee and told him there was nothing to worry about.

This is crazy, Jemma realized as she slipped into the driver's seat of her car next to the stranger she had just invited to her apartment. She could be a serial killer. Ok, she probably wasn't a serial killer, she didn't even steal any money out of Jemma's purse, just an apple that she had put there herself anyway. The girl hadn't even actually stolen anything from Jemma.

"What's your name?" Jemma asked when they hit a red light and the silence had become unbearable.

"Skye." The girl said. Jemma was surprised by how much she liked the sound of the other woman's voice. It was like music.

"My name is Jemma." Jemma told Skye, already trying to think of another question to ask just to hear Skye's voice. Neither of them said another word, though, until they arrived at Jemma's apartment. Jemma watched Skye look around curiously as she led her into the bathroom, where she kept her medical supplies. Jemma pat the tile counter with her palm and Skye jumped onto it obediently like a child.

"This might sting." Jemma warned her as she wet a cotton ball with an alcohol solution.

"That's ok, I'm tough." Skye flinched when Jemma pressed what felt like a fireball against her knee.

"Sorry." Jemma apologized, quickly dabbing at the area with a wet cloth before securing a large bandage over the area. Jemma was surprised the girl could earn such a big scrape from tripping.

"These were my only good jeans." Skye complained, hooking her finger under the gaping hole in the material that was now stained dark red. Jemma remained silent as she repeated the same procedure on Skye's elbow.

"Why did you put that apple in my bag, Skye?" Jemma asked, already loving the way it felt to say her name.

"The clerk was looking at me funny and I knew no one would suspect that someone like you would steal something." Skye said casually. While Jemma knew Skye was talking about her collared shirt, cardigan, and straight ponytail, she also knew that Skye was dodging the real question.

"I meant why are you stealing in the first place?" Jemma restated her question in a more direct manner. It looked like Skye locked up for a moment until her muscles finally relaxed.

"I'm running out of things in my van that I can sell." Skye answered truthfully. She stared down at her hands in her lap. It saddened Jemma to think about Skye living in a van and the daily struggle she had to deal with that was attempting to afford each meal. Jemma didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and placed her hand delicately on Skye's thigh. It had seemed like a completely normal thing to do when she did it, Skye was still sitting on the counter and her leg was at the same height as Jemma's hands, but she quickly removed it when she realized how intimate her touch had been.

"Well, thanks for patching me up, Jems." Skye said it like they were old friends. She hopped off the table and retraced her footsteps back to the front door. Jemma was in shock for a minute, the only thing she knew was that if Skye left she would probably never see her again, and that was an unbearable thought. She didn't want to go back to her daily routine of wake-work-sleep.

"Wait!" Jemma called out, rushing to the door and hoping Skye was still within earshot. She ran out of the bathroom and found Skye at the door, waiting for Jemma.

"Stay for dinner!" Jemma suggested in a rush. Skye raised her eyebrows in question for a second and her hand fell slack on the door knob. Jemma felt Skye wanting to accept, but something about the other girl's facial expression told her there was something stopping her.

"I don't want a pity meal." Skye said quietly.

"It's not, I promise. I wanted to ask you over in the store while I was shopping, but you disappeared. I promise it's not a pity meal, I'm only eating leftover takeout. If you don't eat with me, it's just going to get thrown away anyway." Jemma said. It didn't take much convincing to put a small smile on Skye's face. That tiny, miniscule smile was enough to make Jemma feel like she was drunk and dizzy. Seeing Skye's face as something other than depressed and annoyed made her giddy with excitement. She could see that Skye was on the very brink of accepting her invitation.

"I have Chinese." Jemma said.

"Is that supposed to convince me to stay because of my race?" Skye asked. Jemma was shocked, she hadn't even noticed that the girl looked partially Chinese until then.

"No! I wasn't being-"

"I was joking, Jemma. I'll stay for dinner." Skye said. Jemma gave Skye her best smile and held out her hand. Skye took it and let Jemma walk her into the living room to wait for Jemma to warm up the leftovers.

Skye ended up staying for much more than dinner. A storm hit that night and Jemma refused to take Skye back to her van, insisting that she stay the night. That night turned into two nights, into a week, a month... Skye became a normal part of Jemma's life and soon work just wasn't enough for her. She was forever grateful for the petty thief who used her to steal an apple, but ended up stealing her heart.


	6. Hotel Pools

**Prompt by: ****Baily.B (Guest)****: Simmons and Skye are at a hotel because of a mission. They have the night off and are hanging out by the pool. Skye suggests they go swimming, but Simmons is like "I don't have a bathing suit' So Skye says that they should just go in their bras. But Simmons is Horrified like, "I shall not get involved in those bad girl shenanigans of yours!" Skye keeps prodding her and eventually goes in her bra. Simmons finally goes in and then Skye realizes poor Simmons has a white bra and panties****.**

"Well, you said you wanted something to do." Skye pointed out.

"I did, but we can't just go swimming." Simmons argued. She flipped another page in her book and leaned back against the headboard of the hotel bed.

"Come on, Simmons, why not?" Skye, like a child, jumped from her bed over to Simmons' and sat next to the biochemist with her legs crossed.

"For one, we're on a mission." Simmons raised a finger and waved it back and forth slightly.

"But we're off for the night." Skye interrupted.

"And two, I don't have a swimsuit." Simmons finished, giving Skye a look that begged her to just shut up and go back to trolling reddit on her laptop. She regretted asking Skye if there was anything she wanted to do.

"So? We can just go in our bras, it's no big deal." Skye suggested. Simmons almost choked on her coffee. (She would have preferred tea, but the hotel lobby didn't have any.)

"Are you serious? Someone could see us!" Simmons retorted. She noticed Skye glance out the window at the vacant pool area. Simmons knew that her statement had in no way discouraged Skye from doing what she wanted to do.

"There's no one out there, and I'm pretty sure we're the only ones crazy enough to stay in this crappy hotel." Skye gestured to the broken lamp on the bedside table and the cracked wallpaper.

"Oh, no, I will not get involved in your bad girl shenanigans." Simmons denied her request, flipping another page in her book, even though she hadn't finished the previous one, just to convince Skye she did in fact have something to do and had changed her mind about being bored.

"Come on, Simmons, that's no way to treat this little vacation! I'm not going to spend my night off on my laptop, I do that every night. I'm going to go have a little fun. Join me if you change your mind after rereading that last page." Skye said.

Simmons tried to continue reading, but Skye came out of the tiny bathroom looking like some kind of goddess. She was holding a towel that someone concealed her, but other than that all she was wearing was her simple black bra and underwear.

"You like what you see?" Skye joked when she noticed Simmons looking over the top rim of her book. Simmons' cheeks turned bright red and she managed to peel her eyes off of Skye and glue them back onto the page in front of her.

"See you out there." Skye said quietly. Simmons only continued breathing when she heard the door to their room shut quietly. She snapped her book shut and tossed it to the side, groaning and burying her face into her pillow. She had the perfect opportunity and she was throwing it away because of her self esteem.

The woman she'd had a crush on was partially _nude_ outside and she didn't have the guts to go be with her just because she was scared of anyone seeing her in her bra, especially Skye. Simmons glanced out the window and when she saw Skye, she made a rash decision, which was something she never would have done if it had been anyone but Skye with her.

It was cool night outside, but not so cool that the water was too cold for swimming. Skye stared up at the quiet sky above her and admired the stars. It was strange seeing them from below now, she had gotten used to being so high up in the bus.

When Skye heard the gate to the pool area squeak, at first Skye thought she'd been busted. The pool hours were from nine am to nine pm, and it was currently eleven-thirty. But, without looking, she knew it was Simmons. She doubted anyone would ever know she was here, much less call her out on it.

She turned to greet her, but Simmons stopped her.

"Skye! Close your eyes!" She called out shyly. Skye chuckled and granted Simmons her request, closing her eyes tightly. She was very amused by Simmons' modesty.

"Ok, you can open them now." Simmons said after Skye felt little waves lap against the skin on her bare stomach. Skye opened her eyes and finally looked at the British girl, but as soon as she did she turned her head the other way.

"Jeez, Simmons!" Skye exclaimed.

"What?!" Simmons asked. Suddenly her self esteem dropped down to zero. Was her body really so unattractive that Skye had to look away and block Simmons from her sight with her hand?

"I wouldn't have pushed you to come in if I had known you were wearing a white bra and underwear." Skye explained, still looking the other way. Simmons' cheeks burned, she had forgotten she had been wearing white, and now she'd gone and embarrassed the shit out of herself.

"Oops." She mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to conceal herself.

"I've got you covered." Skye swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out,

"Where are you going?! Don't leave me alone out here!" Simmons hissed as Skye rushed back into their hotel room. Simmons remained huddled up in a corner of the pool until Skye returned, holding a t-shirt for some band or another in her hand. Still with her eyes closed, she balled it up and threw across the pool. Simmons slipped it on over herself and told Skye it was alright to open her eyes.

Skye slipped into the water, laughing, and swam up to her.

"Dork." Skye said, splashing the other girl.

"This was your idea in the first place!" Simmons complained, jumping on top of Skye and attempting to dunk her head under water.

"You're the idiot who went swimming in a white bra." Skye countered. She was much stronger than Simmons and while resisting her efforts, ended up holding the woman against herself.

"Thanks for coming swimming with me." Skye smiled. Simmons looked up into Skye's face with a backdrop of stars behind it and suddenly she wasn't nervous any more. She was glad she had Skye to bring her out of her comfort zone every now and then.


	7. Masked Super Heros

**Anonymous prompt on Tumblr: skimmons+ masked super hero au**

Jemma's frustration peaked when she walked by another newspaper stand whose front was covered in a poster calling for Quake's arrest. She wondered how the public could possibly hate her just because she was different. Yes, her most recent appearance had rattled a grocery store nearby and damaged some property, but she saved an entire bus full of school children when it was involved in an accident that left it partially hanging over the edge of a bridge.

Her powers didn't seem to be just limited to causing earthquakes. As scientists, she and her best friend, Fitz, had a few theories. They guessed that she was able to tap into the vibrations of any molecule and control them. If that was the case, there was so much she would be able to do. The vibration of molecules and the way they rub against each other is what creates heat, so theoretically, Quake would be able to heat and cool things as well by changing the speed of the molecules. She could even reach absolute zero, a temperature unachievable by the best of scientists, because so far humans cannot stop a molecule from moving completely.

Jemma wished she could get another face-to-face with the anonymous superhero and explain her theory. And to thank her, of course, for the time Quake saved her life.

Like every mugging ever, her attacker appeared out of nowhere when she was leaving the lab to walk home to her apartment late one night. He grabbed her, pulled her into a dark alley, and yanked away her purse. A shiver ran down Jemma's spine when she saw the look in the man's eyes, the look that told her everything she needed to know, and that he was there to do more than just steal the cash she had on her. But then Quake was there. She seemed to have dropped down from the roof of the building on the other side of the alley, she wasn't sure. If she hadn't been so panicked she would have taken in more of the details.

One moment, she was being groped by a criminal, the next, she was watching Quake defeat him in hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't often that she used her powers, only when she needed to.

Whenever Jemma felt a low rumbling beneath her feet, whether she was at the lab, her apartment, or the coffee shop down the street, she knew Quake was out in the city somewhere, saving someone. She usually saw it in the paper and on the news the next day. She couldn't believe the nerve of the people who called Quake a criminal and petitioned for her arrest for destruction of property. Not to mention the fact that SHIELD, the company she worked for, wanted to put her on a list of dangerous, powered people.

She had looked at Quake for a moment, in shock, while her attacker lay in a mud puddle on the ground. Quake stood up straight and Jemma truly took in the sight of her. She'd seen pictures in the paper, but this was something else. Her tight black suit with occasional yellow stripes hugged her body, showing off the muscles lining her arms and stomach. The piece of clothing that kept her identity hidden was almost comical. The superhero, in her very flattering suit, opted for a simple ski mask. The mouth was sewn shut, like she never intended to say anything.

Jemma could see her eyes, though. Beautiful, intriguing brown orbs stared at her. The mysterious girl blinked twice, clearing from her eyes the water that was now falling from the sky in light curtains. Quake bent over, lifted Jemma's ruined purse from the ground, and offered it to her. When Jemma grabbed it, her fingers brushed against the other girl's, and she could feel the vibrations through her gloves so intensely that she jerked away.

As quickly as she had appeared, Quake disappeared down the alley into the darkness like a puff of smoke, leaving Jemma unsure of whether she had actually been there or not. Her only proof was the body on the ground, which she quickly called the authorities to deal with.

It was as if Jemma's thinking about Quake somehow summoned her, because the top floor of the building she worked in suddenly exploded so violently that it left her ears ringing from the ground below and she had to cover her head to protect herself from flying debris.

Hydra. Jemma recognized the logo on a man's jacket even through the quickly panicking crowd of New York City. There was a com in his ear and an empty backpack hung on his shoulders, as if something had previously been inside. He planted the bomb.

As if the explosion served as some sort of homing beacon for Quake, the girl soon sped past Jemma after the Hydra agent. The ground started shaking beneath her feet and she struggled to keep her eyes on Quake. It was a stupid, reckless decision, but Jemma tried to run after her. It was her duty to SHIELD, of course. She called her superior officer and let him know what was going on before continuing her chase.

A massive streetlamp fell into the street up ahead, an obstacle made by Quake to slow down the Hydra agent. When Jemma got closer, she pushed herself to the front of the crowd and watched Quake battle with the agent. Jemma's heart jumped when he got in a good hit, throwing his fist into Quake's stomach and causing her to double over. She recovered quickly, however, and kicked the man's legs from beneath him. Before the process could continue any further, SHIELD agents finally located them.

Jemma tried to shout at them to wait, but her coworkers were on a warpath and quickly started firing icer shots.

"Wait! Stop!" Jemma tried shouting. A look of surprise crossed Quake's face when a punch she'd thrown at her foe hit dead air because he'd fallen to the ground.

"Run!" Jemma didn't know why, but she shouted these instructions to the girl her organization was supposed to be containing. Quake made eye contact with her for just a second too long. The superhero slowly started raising her hands above her head in surrender, but Jemma saw a trigger-happy SHIELD agent raise his icer.

"No!" Jemma jumped in front of the barrel. She would rather have herself become unconscious for a few hours than have the city's hero in containment. The last thing she remembered was the blue flash accompanied by a temporary burst of pain in her chest. So that was what it felt like to be hit by one the bullets she and Fitz created.

Jemma woke to the sound of some metal clanking. Her pulse was pounding in her temples and the ceiling, which seemed to be high above her, was grey and blurry. Because her vision wasn't working, she focused on using her other senses. The bed she was lying in was not her own and not one in the medical bay, and the room held a familiar, yet new smell. If she had to compare it to anything, it would be the combination of coffee and something sweet.

When her vision finally focused, she turned her head to the side. She was definitely in some kind of warehouse, the metal clanking echoed throughout the huge room. A squealing sound made Jemma cringe and face the source of the ear-splitting noise. She recognized the suit from behind, black and yellow, but the hair was new. The wool ski mask was draped over a foldable chair between her and… Quake. Chocolate colored curtains of hair fell over the girl's shoulder blades and back and Jemma sat up, intrigued.

Springs creaked beneath her and Quake's trained ears picked up the noise immediately. Her head turned over her shoulder and Jemma saw her face for the first time. She looked like a child. Well, not like a child, but her face was round and her nose small, giving her the impression of youth. What really caught Jemma's attention were her lips, which slowly turned upwards. Jemma's entire body tensed as Quake approached her. She knelt beside the bed and handed Jemma a steaming cup of tea that she had just been boiling water for. That explained the screeching from the kettle on a very temporary-looking stove.

"I'm glad you're awake. I couldn't find any kind of wound, I didn't know what they'd shot you with." Quake said. Jemma was surprised by how much she enjoyed the sound of the other girl's voice.

"Quake." Was the first thing Jemma muttered. Her fingers wrapped around the warm mug gratefully, she was still feeling a chill. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was getting shot with an icer on the side of the street. Had Quake taken her?

"Please. Call me Skye." The previously masked hero sat on the edge of the cot Jemma was lying on. Jemma was wondering how she'd gotten lucky enough to be sitting in the home of the city's most infamous person.

"I'm Jemma Simmons." Jemma offered her name.

"I know." Skye admitted, looking down at her lap.

"What?" Jemma questioned.

"I followed you home that night, made sure you were alright. I may have also worked a little computer magic and found out quite a bit about you." Skye told her. Jemma was shocked. Not only had this stranger saved her, but she added the extra effort of finding out who she was and making sure she was alright.

"You hacked into SHIELD?!" Jemma exclaimed when she realized the reality of what Skye had just said. She was after all sitting in the home of not only a super hero, but someone on SHIELD's wanted list. Skye tilted her head to the side a bit and laughed.

"No, just facebook." Skye said. Jemma blushed and the room- warehouse- fell silent for a few long moments that were filled by carefully watching Skye and observing the movements she made. The longer they talked, the more she could feel her cot trembling and the tea making little waves in her mug.

"I must say, your pictures are very… flattering." Skye says, looking carefully at Jemma.

"The only pictures are of me in a lab coat and a pair of goggles that are ridiculously large in proportion to my face." Jemma rambles, aware that Skye is trying to flirt with her, but not quite sure how to reciprocate it.

"Exactly." Skye smirks. "You don't even know how beautiful you are." She says.

"I bet you say that to all the damsels in distress." Jemma jokes. She wants to flirt back, she really does, but she doesn't know how. Fitz once tried to teach her, and he couldn't look her in the eye with a straight face for a week after. However, Skye seemed to think her comment was amusing.

"Only the ones I kidnap and bring home." Skye plays along. Jemma reaches for her hand, quickly jerking away when she feels the way Skye's skin constantly rumbles. Skye nods, as if giving Jemma permission, and Jemma carefully wraps her fingers around Skye's arm, placing the cup of tea on the side table. She can feel the seismic waves rippling up and down her arm and through the rest of her body, and it makes the hairs on the back of her neck rise in a good way.

"Thank you. For saving me that night." Jemma says.

"Thank you for taking a bullet for me." Skye says. She looked very surprised that anyone would take that kind of action to protect her. The way Skye was staring at her in adoration made Jemma wonder. It wouldn't hurt to not tell Skye that she knew the bullets weren't lethal, right?

"I guess we're even, then." Jemma smiled.

"Not quite." Skye countered, grabbing Jemma's other hand with her own free one. The tingling sensations in Jemma's spine grew until it consumed her body, and all she wanted to do was touch more of Skye's. Skye granted her wish, leaning in until their lips barely touched. Jemma kissed her back, pulling her hands up to rest on the sides of Skye's neck. The room around her really started shaking; several of Skye's belongings fell off of varying tables, and Jemma's mug of tea shattered on the ground.


	8. Accidental Baby Aquisition

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Summary: Jemma comes home from work on Thanksgiving and finds Skye with a baby**

"Skye, I'm home!" Jemma called out, dropping her keys onto the table next to the door of their apartment and hanging her coat on the hook next to Skye's. She finally finished her last day of work before her four day Thanksgiving vacation and she was looking forward to spending it with her wife and family.

"Shh! I just got her to sleep!" She heard Skye hiss. When she walked into the kitchen, she was more than surprised to see Skye cradling a sleeping infant wrapped in their Avengers blanket.

"What did you do?" Jemma asked, lowering the volume of her voice halfway through her sentence when Skye glared at her.

"It's not my fault, when I was grocery shopping for tonight, some woman asked me to hold her for a second, but she never came back." Skye held the baby closer to her chest and Jemma could already see the protective spark in Skye's eyes.

"I send you to go grocery shopping and you bring back a baby. Unbelievable." Jemma groaned. "You have to find her parents." Jemma said sternly. Skye opened her mouth to protest, but a knock at the door stopped her and Jemma ran to get it. Her parents, Phil Coulson and Melinda May, walked into the apartment carrying food contributions for dinner.

Coulson took one look at the baby and a smile stretched across his face. He'd been nagging Jemma about having a grandchild since the day Jemma introduced Skye as her girlfriend.

"Congratulations, girls, but I thought you would have told be beforehand." He said. Blood rushed to Jemma's cheeks and she looked to Skye for help, but Skye was watching her with a curious smile, trying to gauge her reaction.

"No, you don't understand, Skye accidentally acquired this abandoned baby at the supermarket and I'm trying to convince her to-" Before Jemma could finish, her father cut her off.

"Well, I think you two should adopt her. It's about time for you to expand your family, and you know how much I want grandchildren." Coulson said. He was always so straightforward, even when something was in no way his business.

"May?" Jemma begged her stepmother for assistance, knowing the woman would have the most common sense of her relatives in the room.

"I'm with Jemma for this one, there are so many things that need to be considered before-" Just before a point was scored on Jemma's side, Fitz burst into the apartment without knocking, his arms full of groceries that he proceeded to dump on their counter.

"I knew Skye would 'forget' the cranberry sauce just because she doesn't like it, so I took the liberty to- Who's this?!" Fitz asked with excitement, rushing over to Skye and the baby.

"Isn't she adorable?" Skye asked, deliberately pointing a look at Jemma.

"Absolutely! Look at her, her hands are so small, like a monkey's…" Fitz continued to gush over the tiny human, and Jemma rubbed her temples with her fingers. It was going to be a long holiday, just as always. When it wasn't babies, it was their older brother's insistence on teaching his little sister and sister-in-law how to defend themselves, or some other means of torture from her family.

As if thinking about him summoned him, Ward walked through the open door frame, knocking once to announce his arrival.

"What did I miss?" He asked. Finally, someone sensible could stand up for Jemma and her opinions. It wasn't smart to just adopt a baby that was handed to them; it was irresponsible and reckless. Babies weren't stay dogs, you couldn't just pick them up off the streets and keep them because they were cute.

"Ward, please tell Skye that it isn't smart to adopt a baby she found in a grocery store." Jemma begged him.

"Correction, a woman left her beloved child in my care, probably because she couldn't take care of her." Skye said in an annoying baby voice, bouncing on her heels to rock the baby back to sleep when her eyes started to open. Fitz sighed, obviously taken by the heartbreaking story. Ward wasn't going to buy it though, Jemma knew he was logical.

"It's better than just leaving a baby at an orphanage on Thanksgiving. What kind of way is that to give thanks when you're given something precious?" Ward said sympathetically.

"What?" Jemma asked in surprise. She had been looking at Skye righteously, but now Skye was giving her puppy dog eyes, the kind that were obviously meant to get her to remember Skye's past.

"I wish two moms took me in." Skye said, pouting.

"May?" Jemma asked, her voice squeaking because the woman was her last hope of having any backup.

"She looks like a Melinda, doesn't she?" Skye asked, tilting the baby a little so May could see her face. Jemma had hardly ever seen her stepmother truly smile, so her jaw dropped.

"Oh for God's sake." Jemma smacked her palm against her forehead and slowly pulled it down her face, knowing Skye had won over her entire family already.

"We are discussing this later. We'll make a list of pros and cons before we decide anything." Jemma finally gave in and mentally added Skye's immediate happiness to the list of pros.

"I love you." Skye quickly kissed Jemma and offered her the child. Jemma was reluctant, she'd never held such a young baby before. When she felt the weight in her arms after Skye handed her over, pleasure pulsed through her veins and she couldn't help but smile. She knew what was going on, oxytocin and many other hormones were flooding through her body and she was quickly becoming attached and protective. If Skye felt like this, she could see why she didn't want to give her up.

Jemma brushed one finger across the little girl's cheek before looking up at Skye, who grinned widely. With a few tears in her eyes, Jemma nodded furiously.


	9. Accidental Marriage

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Summary: It's in the title. Accidental Marriage.**

Skye's head was pounding and the back of her throat was burning intensely. She knew she had an unbelievable weekend, but she couldn't remember it. Her mind was foggy and all her memories were hazy, like she was watching them from underwater. With a small groan, Skye rolled over and nuzzled her face into the warm neck of the body beside her. Wait-

"Jemma?!" Skye screeched. Now she remembered. She had finally convinced her best friend to loosen up after finals and they had gone to Vegas for a week to gamble and have fun. Skye leapt off the bed and pulled the sheets with her to cover up her naked body, unfortunately leaving nothing to cover up her friend. Skye threw her hand over her eyes and took a few steps backwards, tripping over the humidifier in their hotel room and crashing to the floor in a tangled mess.

The sudden cold air on her stomach and Skye's yell woke Jemma up and she realized with just as much panic as Skye that she was completely naked.

"Bloody hell!" Jemma rolled off the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing she could find, Skye's oversized sweatshirt, and pulled it over her head.

"Skye?" She questioned, crawling around the corner of the bed and finding Skye in a tangled mess. Her hair was knotted and messy and her makeup was smeared across her cherry-red face. She pressed the sheets against her chest and Jemma blushed as well because she had just seen the entire upper half of Skye's body and it made her embarrassingly warm.

"We didn't-?" Skye questioned, swallowing a lump in her throat and looking at Jemma's bare legs.

"No, we couldn't have possibly-" Jemma started, but Skye cut her off. Skye saw a diamond ring on Jemma's ring finger and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Did you get married?!" Skye yelled, pointing at Jemma's hand on the carpet._Oh, no._ When Skye saw the ring on the same hand she was using to point at Jemma, embarrassed tears gathered in her eyes and she could see the confusion on Jemma's face. Skye remembered now. She knew she shouldn't have had alcohol, it was like a truth serum for her.

_Skye and Jemma were sitting at the hotel bar, already a few too many drinks into their night. Jemma giggled and a small hiccup escaped Skye's mouth._

_"Another round of shots for us, kind sir!" Jemma called out to the bartender with her hand in the air. The bartender had seen enough people drunk in Vegas to think any differently of the two women, so he simply gave them what they ordered._

_After her second shot, Jemma leaned towards Skye. Skye could smell the massive amount of alcohol on her breath, but she could also smell her vanilla shampoo and she really just wanted to close the last twelve inches between them and kiss her._

_"He's so cute, I could marry him." She had attempted to whisper, but she was so drunk she was practically yelling. Jemma threw her head back and laughed._

_"You know what would be even funnier?" Skye asked, giggling. Jemma put down an empty glass with a clank and grabbed onto Skye's arm for balance so she wouldn't fall off her stool._

_"What?" Jemma asked, rolling her head to stretch her neck. Skye swallowed and took another shot for courage._

_"If we got married." Skye grabbed the collar of Jemma's shirt and pulled her closer, roughly kissing the surprised woman on the lips. It didn't take long for the biochemistry major to respond, her hands gripping Skye's hips tightly and moving on to kiss her jaw and neck._

_"That would be funny." Jemma told her._

"Oh my god." Skye gasped. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her temples and could see the recognition on Jemma's face as the memories slowly flooded back into her clouded mind as well.

"Skye, I am SO sorry!" Jemma cried, pulling the sweatshirt down over her knees and resting her forehead on them to hide her face.

"I know you're mad, I just- wait, what?" Skye asked. She was expecting Jemma to get upset with her, because technically, it was her fault they slept together and got married last night.

"I completely used you last night because you were drunk." Jemma mumbled into the sweatshirt. If she could have, she would have pulled all her limbs inside and stayed there until she died.

"That's what I was about to apologize for." Skye said, dumbfounded. Jemma looked up at Skye and Skye's heart broke when she saw the tear streaks on Jemma's face.

"You wanted to do that with me?" Jemma asked, surprised. Blood rushed to Skye's cheeks and she knew it was too late to hide any feelings now.

"Yeah. I am so sorry, Jems. I took advantage of you. Right after you hit on a guy, too! I'm such an idiot." Skye groaned and wrapped the sheets tighter around herself.

"I was hitting on him because I wanted to see how you were going to react." Jemma said, a little hope shining in her eyes.

"Really?" Skye crawled over to Jemma and sat next to her on the carpet, picking Jemma's left hand with her own. Their wedding rings looked great, Skye had to admit.

"Maybe this was a good thing." Jemma said, gently squeezing Skye's fingers before intertwining them with her own.

"Getting married?" Skye asked, raising her eyebrows skeptically.

"We can get an annulment, of course. I'd like to try you and me, but I think we should date before we get married." Jemma said in a rush, afraid to make eye contact with her best-friend-turned-lover.

"I'd like that." Skye said quietly. Jemma looked up and their eyes met for the briefest of moments before they each leaned in and lightly kissed each other. Skye removed Jemma's ring from her finger and Jemma looked at her in alarm for a moment before Skye held it out to her.

"Jemma Simmons, will you go on a date with me?" Skye asked in her most serious tone of voice. Jemma laughed, a real, clearheaded laugh, and accepted.


	10. Freezer Rooms

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Summary: Skye and Jemma accidentally get locked in a freezer room.**

"This is purely for the purpose of our health." Jemma mumbled.

"Completely platonic." Skye added, clutching Jemma's body and pressing her cheek against Jemma's because it felt so warm.

"Of course." Jemma said, but her arms snaking around Skye's waist felt contradictory. Her teeth chattered and she could feel the intense shaking of Skye's body as it tried to maintain a reasonable temperature. They'd gotten locked in the freezer room on accident, Jemma had been organizing chemical components that needed to stay cold and Skye had followed her in, leaving the door hanging open. Another SHIELD scientist on the base must have looked inside, not seeing them behind a shelf, and closed the door.

"It's freezing in here." Skye hugged Jemma's body even more tightly. There were curled up on the ground by the door. Jemma had insisted that they preserve body heat after they'd banged on the door and on one heard them.

"It is well below freezing in here." Jemma couldn't help but let out a little frustration in her voice because Skye had gotten them locked in here, but the hacker didn't know any better.

"We're not in any danger, are we?" Skye asked innocently.

"Of course not, we shouldn't show any symptoms of hypothermia or frostbite for at least another five minutes. Fitz knows I'm in here, he'll find us by then." Jemma said calmly.

"Hypothermia and frostbite?! In five minutes?! I think losing a finger counts as danger." Skye said sarcastically, but she stuttered a few times at the end of her sentence because her jaw was numb.

"Your fingers are fine." Jemma said, intertwining them with her own to prove a point as well as keep them warm, because Skye was right, their fingers would probably be the first part of them to freeze if they weren't found soon. She knew that if they were in here for an hour or two they would probably have severe hypothermia and yes, they would have damaged limbs from freezing that could take twelve months to heal completely.

"This isn't so bad." Skye mumbled, gripping Jemma's hand and letting a deep shiver run down her spine. She felt chilled to the bones and was beginning to wonder if Fitz would find a skyesicle when he opened the door. Jemma scoffed and turned her head to face Skye, even though that only left their faces a few inches apart. Skye's breath was warm on her nose and cheeks, and it actually felt more like a relief.

"Fitz!" Jemma yelled when she saw a shape pass over the window. She pried Skye's stiff, cold hands off of her clothes and left the shivering girl on the concrete floor so that she could get to the door and grab his attention.

"In here!" Jemma yelled, smacking the glass with her palm. She turned and looked behind her at Skye, who was shivering profusely. Her lips were a light shade of blue, and Jemma assumed hers were, too, she'd been in the room for even longer than Skye.

When Fitz finally spotted her in the door, his eyes widened and he ran to it. He had to punch in the key code several times, he was rushing and pushing the wrong buttons. When the door finally hissed and cracked open, Jemma offered her hand for Skye. Skye obliged, grabbing it and letting Jemma help pull her to her feet.

"What the bloody hell, Simmons?!" Fitz yelped, pulling both girls outside and into the rest of the lab. Jemma felt like her skin was burning all over, she had gone from extreme cold to a comfortable warm in less than a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked them both.

"We kept each other warm." Skye explained with a smile. Jemma didn't know whether Skye wouldn't or couldn't let go of her hand. She might just enjoy the warmth there, but her hand could also be numb and too stiff to move. It didn't matter, though, Jemma held it right back and would hold it as long as Skye wanted.


	11. Hogwarts AU

**Tumblr prompt**

**Summary: Skye is the Slytherin seeker and Jemma is an admirer.**

"Simmons!" Fitz complained, elbowing Jemma in the side because she didn't cheer when the Ravenclaw quidditch team scored ten points. She was too busy watching the Slytherin's seeker. Skye was the picture of calm, leaning back on her broom despite the chaos going on around her and scanning the pitch for the evasive golden ball she was supposed to catch.

"Really?" Fitz sighed and tugged on Jemma's scarf.

"What is it?" Jemma asked, her eyes never leaving Skye.

"You're not even paying attention, are you?" He asked. Fitz followed her line of vision and groaned when he saw who his best friend was staring at.

"Honestly, Simmons, why do you have such a thing for Slytherin girls?" He asked skeptically. "Ballocks!" He shouted when one of Slytherin's players got the quaffle past their keeper and into the middle ring.

"I do not have a 'thing' for Slytherin girls." Jemma scoffed, turning towards Fitz.

"Please, I see you mentally undressing them all the time." Fitz countered. They could hardly hear each other over the yelling of other students around them, and it made Jemma even more irritated. She hated events like this and only came to watch Skye, even though the girl had no idea who she was.

"Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed indignantly.

"No! No, no, no!" Fitz suddenly yelled, putting his hands on his head and groaning in frustration. Jemma looked back out onto the pitch and saw that Skye had taken off after the snitch and was a good twenty meters ahead of Trip, the Ravenclaw seeker. Though he was fast, he didn't have the best eye for the lightning quick, tiny movements of the snitch and he ended up relying on other people to see it.

Jemma smirked at Fitz and looked back to Skye. She grimaced when Trip and Skye were neck to neck and bumping into each other. Trip was bigger, so his weight against Skye almost threw her off balance. Trip was slowly herding her towards the wall, and Skye's knee was scraping against it.

It was almost like Skye knew where the snitch was going to go, because just after she veered and changed directions, so did the snitch. She cut off the other seeker and made a beeline for the snitch, which happened to be heading straight towards the Ravenclaw section of the audience. Fitz yelled obscenities and threw his arms over his face when it zoomed towards them, but Jemma just stared in dumb shock when Skye reached out and snatched the ball out of the air, turning her broom to stop just in front of the seats, hardly three feet away from Jemma.

On the other side of the pitch, the Slytherins cheered when the announcer from Gryffindor sighed and declared them the winners. Fitz and the other Ravenclaws groaned and mumbled, but Jemma had a huge grin on her face and was staring at the enemy's seeker, who still hadn't moved away from her.

Skye smirked and held out her hand to Jemma, dropping the snitch into her open palm. Jemma didn't know if Skye was actually allowed to give it to her, but she closed her fingers around the vibrating ball anyway.

"See you in potions, Jemma." Skye winked and flew down to her celebrating teammates. Jemma blushed and held the snitch against her chest, ignoring the annoyed look Fitz gave her. Not only did Skye recognize her from potions, but she knew her name!

"You're ridiculous." Fitz rolled his eyes. "Keeping the snitch from a game Slytherin won…"


	12. Sick Fic

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Summary: Skye has brain cancer and Jemma is a researcher for a groundbreaking new drug.**

"Jemma, it's Skye. She's had another seizure." Jemma's entire world came to a halt when she heard the words over the phone from Skye's caregiver. She was in the lab, working on a chemical compound, when her phone had rang. Her boss, Mr. Coulson, had given her specific permission to accept personal calls, since her wife was dying of brain cancer and Jemma should be able to answer important calls from home.

"Is… is she alright?" Jemma asked, afraid to know the answer. Her partner, Fitz, stared at her in concern with his eyebrows knitted together. Jemma gently placed the test tube back on the rack before it fell out of her shaky fingers. Everyone in the lab was watching her at this point, wondering what had happened.

"It's not looking good. She's in the emergency department. If I were you, I would come quickly." Jemma muttered a thank you and explained to Fitz in a rush, stuffing things back into her bag.

"Is she ok?" Fitz asked. Jemma shook her head no as tears filled her eyes and she ignored everyone watching her leave with sympathetic looks on their faces.

Jemma was lucky she worked in the research department of the local hospital, she was only a few halls away from where Skye was always brought during emergencies. She found Skye's in-home hospice provider, Bobbi, outside Skye's usual room.

"Jemma, wait." Bobbi outstretched an arm to block Jemma from barging through the door.

"What is it?" She asked in frustration, eager to just get inside and visit Skye, to make sure she was alright.

"Skye might not be coming home this time. The doctors and I recommend that she be moved to the hospital. Permanently." Bobbi informed her. She said it in a gentle voice, but she didn't try to sugarcoat it. It was just plain wrong to give the families of terminally ill patients false hope about their loved one's survival. Jemma just nodded and reached for the door handle.

"Hello Skye, it's Jemma." Jemma put on her usual facade of a smile to try and make Skye more comfortable. Skye gave Jemma a slightly lopsided grin and the beanie on her head shifted. It wasn't that Skye was uncomfortable with the loss of her hair, she claimed that she didn't like her head being cold, so Jemma had bought her a wool, purple beanie to wear.

"Jems." Skye blinked and held out her hand. Jemma sucked in a breath and sat in the chair next to the bed, grasping Skye's hand in hers and patting it gently. Skye was such a trooper. Her symptoms had been rough for the past few months, but she never complained. As a doctor, Jemma found it amazing. She knew just how much Skye was going through, even though it didn't look like she was feeling any discomfort.

For some odd reason, Jemma couldn't hold back her tears today. She swiped one off of her cheek before Skye could see it. Her ability to speak, eat, drink, and even think were becoming compromised, so Skye didn't seem to notice Jemma's distress. Maybe it was the tubes pushing oxygen into Skye's nostrils that made Jemma so upset today, but she'd seen Skye with them many times before. Maybe it was the way one side of Skye's face was too relaxed and she just couldn't make much of a facial expression with the right side. Jemma knew Skye was nearing the end of her time, and it killed her inside.

"How are you feeling? Are you at all nauseated or delirious?" Jemma asked. Confusion passed over Skye's features and Jemma remembered to correct herself. That was one of the hardest things for her to deal with over the last few weeks. Skye had a decline in cognitive functions recently and it was hard for Jemma to dumb down what she was saying.

"Does your tummy feel sick or are you dizzy?" Jemma asked slowly. Skye shrugged, to say,_maybe a little bit_, but only one of her shoulders could move. Jemma choked on her own breath a little bit. Skye was nearing the end of her life, she probably only had a week or two, tops. She had a hard time speaking, understanding, and functioning at all.

"That's alright, the medicine that the doctors gave you will make you feel better, ok?" Jemma smiled through her tears and squeezed Skye's hand. Skye smiled and closed her eyes. She had probably been waiting, as usual. Whenever Skye had a seizure or was admitted to the hospital, she wouldn't fall asleep until Jemma arrived unless they forced her to with a sedative, which Jemma didn't like because it scared her wife to death, maybe not even figuratively.

"I love you." Skye whispered just when Jemma thought she was asleep.

"I love you too, darling." Jemma said affectionately and kissed her cheek.

"Not enough. You're seeing me like fragile." Skye said. It took Jemma a second, but she translated confused, sick Skye speak to normal English. _Don't kiss me on the cheek, I'm not as delicate as you think,_ she could hear Skye's voice joking in her mind. Jemma smiled, leaned over Skye's bed, and kissed her on the lips like they would have if they were back on their honeymoon two years ago, before they knew she had cancer. She could feel Skye's lips kissing her back and tugging into a small smile, and it reminded her of how Skye used to be. She knew it made Skye feel better to be treated like normal, so she tried as much as she could to hold normal conversations with her, even when she could hardly understand what Skye was saying. Her words were never in the correct order and she couldn't use grammar, but she usually got her point across and Jemma could predict what she was going to say anyway because they knew each other so well.

"That's enough. You need to sleep." Jemma told her pouting wife. Skye was about to complain, but a racking, awful cough choked out of her throat and her body jerked. _No, not yet!_ Jemma thought. Skye's breathing quickened and she tried to smile at Jemma, but her mouth twisted into a grimace. Skye was dying, and she was dying soon. Skye's breath was noisy and labored, and Jemma just knew Skye was in her final hours of life.

"Please don't go." Jemma begged, even though she knew she was supposed to give Skye permission to die. She'd read in so many books that patients often held out, despite pain and discomfort, until their loved ones told them they could go. Skye's eyelids fluttered closed, and though she continued breathing, Jemma knew Skye would be unconscious for a few hours, and then she would be gone.

"It's okay, darling. I love you, ok? You can go when you're ready." Jemma finally let tears fall over her eyelids and spill over her cheeks.

"Jemma! Jemma!" Fitz barged into the room and Jemma wanted to kill him for interrupting such an intimate moment between her and her dying spouse.

"It's finished!" He said, running over to Skye's bedside with a syringe. Jemma's hope skyrocketed and she stared at the blue liquid Fitz was holding. For the last five years in the research lab, all of the scientists had been working on a groundbreaking drug called GH325 that was supposed to save countless lives.

"It hasn't been tested on people yet and I technically just stole this sample, but she's dying anyway." Fitz said in a rush.

"Thank you, Fitz, thank you!" Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face, taking the syringe from his hands. She knew they would both get fired for testing the drug on a human patient without permission from the hospital board or consent from the patient, but Jemma didn't care if it meant saving Skye's life.

Jemma stuck the needle into the inside of Skye's arm and slowly pressed down on the plunger, watching the drug seep into Skye's veins.

After an agonizingly long moment, Jemma nearly jumped out of her skin when Skye's heart monitor went crazy and her heart rate spiked.

"Stay, you can stay, Skye. You don't have to go." Jemma held Skye's face in her hands and talked to her. Fitz watched stiffly from the foot of the bed.

"She's stabilizing." Jemma swallowed and felt her heart swell. After a few silent minutes, Skye's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room in a panic, finally settling when her eyes rested on Jemma.

"Skye?" Jemma asked softly. A look of wonder and happiness was etched onto Skye's face, and Jemma immediately recognized the way that all of her muscles were working properly again. Her smile was normal.

"I have to admit, for a minute there I was kind of scared." Skye smirked. She actually smirked, something Jemma had missed seeing for so long. Jemma grabbed Skye's face and pulled her into a hungry kiss that was salty with tears.

"I love you so, so much." Jemma pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm just… going to, ah… you're welcome." Fitz dashed out of the room.

"I love you too." Skye smiled cheekily and tried to sit up for another kiss, but Jemma would have none of it.

"Don't you dare push your luck. Lie back down." Jemma commanded sternly, but a smile was on her face.

"At least come join me." Skye held out her open arms and Jemma climbed into the hospital bed beside her, pressing her face against Skye's chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. She swore she would never, ever take anything for granted ever again.


	13. Soulmates

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Summary: The name on Jemma's wrist keeps changing.**

Jemma Simmons was an anomaly. Her parents had made sure she was checked by doctors, but everyone was clueless. She wished she could just be like everyone else, whose wrists were printed with a single name. She was supposed to recognize her soulmate when they met, but how could she, when it kept changing? The doctors had a few ideas, but there was no evidence to suggest that any of them were correct. Maybe she had multiple soulmates, maybe one of them died, none of them knew. All Jemma knew was that she was one of the few who would probably never find hers.

She thought the entire idea of soulmates and the way your life partner's name could be written on your body from birth was ridiculous. She couldn't believe in it, because if she did, she'd have to accept that she'd be alone forever.

Jemma's parents told her that when she was a baby, the name on her wrist was Daisy. It wasn't odd that her partner was a female, gender didn't matter in a society where you could prove someone was your other half. What was strange about Jemma was that when she was only a few months old, her parents brought her home from the park and were worried they'd switched babies, because the new name on Jemma's wrist was Mary Sue. They had her DNA tested, though, and she was in fact still the same person who had had Daisy written on her wrist only hours before.

They thought that was the end of that, and that it was just some kind of glitch, until Jemma turned sixteen. In the middle of English, during her presentation about Shakespeare's influence on the modern world, a hot pain flashed across her wrist and she fainted. She woke up in the nurse's office with a new name etched on her wrist: Skye. It was no longer in the messy handwriting Mary Sue had been written in, but in thick, uniform computer font. She was a wonder to everyone around her and she was beginning to think life was playing a big prank on her.

"Daisy." Jemma said into her bathroom mirror. The name sounded foreign on her tongue, she couldn't remember when the word had been written on her wrist.

"Mary Sue." When Jemma said this, she felt a little melancholy. Without even meeting her soulmate, she missed her. She often imagined what Mary Sue would be like, when she met her, and when the name disappeared, she felt like a friend of hers had died. She almost resented the new name on her arm for replacing the old one, and it was itchy as it adjusted to her skin.

"Skye." Just saying the name made Jemma want to roll her eyes for some reason. She finished brushing her hair and made her way to school, where she sat down quietly in her first period biology class and waited for class to begin. She'd always worked alone, Fitz was in a different period this year and there was an odd number of students in the class, so she worked alone, until that day.

"Ah, you must be Mary Sue Poots." Jemma heard Mr. Coulson's voice from the front of the classroom. Even though it wasn't the name on her wrist, Jemma's head still shot up. She could see a girl standing in front of Coulson's desk, and something about her immediately peaked Jemma's interest, even though she'd never really been interested in anyone. She hadn't even had feelings for Bobbi, her ex girlfriend. They broke up when Bobbi found her soulmate, anyway.

"It's Skye." The girl grumbled. Jemma glanced down at her wrist and back up and the beautiful girl standing at her teacher's desk. Her heart pounded in her chest and she craned her neck to try and get a view of the girl that wasn't her back.

"You can sit back there, next to Jemma Simmons." Mr. Coulson pointed her out, and Jemma's heart completely leapt out of her chest when the tall girl turned and made eye contact with her. She saw Skye's subtle stare and the way she glanced down at her wrist. Was this really happening? Not only was she lucky enough to find her soulmate at all after what had happened, but she found her in high school! That rarely happened.

"Hey, Jemma. I'm Skye." Skye offered a hand for Jemma to shake in greeting, and sure enough, she recognized her own neat handwriting on the other girl's arm.

"Hello." Jemma said shyly, gripping her warm hand and dumbly shaking it. Skye tightened her grip on Jemma's hand and turned it palm up before pushing up Jemma's sleeve with her free hand. The corners of her mouth drew into a grin when she saw her own name typed on Jemma's pulse point.

"I was wondering which name it would use." Skye said casually, plopping down in the stool next to Jemma like it was any other day.

"I'm guessing I have you to thank for changing your name and confusing me?" Jemma said. Skye chuckled and spun on her seat to face her.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" She asked.

"I'd like that." Jemma picked up her pencil and settled in once the bell rang. Maybe the soulmates thing wasn't such a stupid concept.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Truth or Dare**

"Jemma, you have to play." Skye complained, pulling her back into their circle of college friends. Skye, Bobbi, Hunter, Trip, and even Fitz had taken their turns being targeting already in the immature, half-drunken game of truth or dare, and only Jemma was left. It was her turn to be victimized.

Bobbi had taken off her top and ran a lap around the dormitory halls, Hunter had chugged an entire bottle of wine and was passed out on the couch, Trip admitted that his grandmother sewed his name onto all his underwear, and Fitz shared that he had had sex a total of seven times. The only person who hadn't contributed something was Jemma, who was currently a blushing mess because of Skye's dare. Skye was sitting in the circle in only her bra and panties, Bobbi had dared her to finish the game without putting her top or jeans back on.

Jemma shifted uncomfortably and sat as far away from Skye as possible without being too close to Fitz.

"Fine." She muttered. She knew she would regret it later, but she at least had to try to humor her friends. They'd finished semester finals and had some time to just enjoy being in college.

"Who went last?" Skye asked.

"I did." Hunter grumbled from the couch. Skye laughed, surprised he'd woken back up. "I get innocent, goody-two-shoes Simmons." He rolled off the couch and regained the group. "Truth or Dare?"

Jemma clasped her hands nervously in her lap while she decided what to do. Truth would be the obvious, safe answer, but the excited way Skye was looking at her urged her to be dangerous.

"Dare." Jemma said. Bobbi raised her eyebrows in surprise and everyone looked to Hunter. Clearly, his drunkenness was making the sexual part of his mind work in overdrive. He glanced at Skye and Jemma's heart dropped to her stomach. She knew what Hunter was going to say and she cringed internally.

"I dare you…" He paused to clear his throat. "To kiss Skye. Thirty Seconds. With tongue." He smirked and everyone burst out laughing. Jemma's cheeks flushed.

"I've got the timer." Fitz, who had the least to drink besides Jemma, held up his iphone with a thirty second timer on it. Jemma finally risked a glance at Skye, but instead of seeing the horrified, disgusted look she expected, Skye grabbed her shirt with both hands and kissed her immediately, earning cheers from their friends.

Skye tasted like alcohol, a lot of it, but she could also detect Skye's cherry chapstick and a little bit of lemon from a previous shot. Skye bit Jemma's bottom lip and she gladly parted her lips, allowing Skye's tongue to slip in and dominate hers. Jemma was growing embarrassingly turned on as the seconds ticked by, and the loud catcalls from Hunter weren't helping any.

"Ten seconds left on the clock." Fitz warned. Jemma wasn't going to let the opportunity to kiss Skye pass by without fully enjoying herself, especially when Skye was half naked, so she pushed Skye's tongue back and ran her own against the other girl's bottom teeth, encouraging a slight moan. Skye pressed her body up against Jemma's and Jemma could feel Skye's hot skin underneath her fingertips.

"Time!" Fitz called out. Skye pulled away and Jemma sucked in a deep breath; she hadn't wasted a single second to breathe when she had Skye. Jemma stared at Skye in awe and felt blood rush to the tips of her ears when Skye winked.

"That was _hot._" Hunter stumbled over his words.

"Who are you going to ask?" Trip asked Jemma.

"Skye. Truth or Dare?" Jemma smiled mischievously. All of their friends groaned, they saw where this was going and knew that no one else would be getting a turn for a while.

"Dare." Skye bit her bottom lip and cocked her head, letting a few of her chocolate curls fall off her shoulder.

"I dare you to kiss me."


	15. Time Travel

**Tumblr Prompt**

**Summary: Jemma is a little confused about the way Skye is acting.**

"Everything will be fine." Jemma told Skye, trying to assure herself as well. Last time they'd handled an 084 report, they'd blown a hole in the side of the bus. They were supposed to meet in the cargo hold in five minutes, but she and Skye had finished gathering their things early and had a few minutes to talk in the lounge before heading out with the rest of their team into an unknown retrieval mission.

"I know, but about what you said earlier..." Skye began. Jemma noticed her nervously wringing her hands out in front of her. She was confused, she couldn't think of anything she'd said earlier that could have Skye acting this strange. The only thing they'd talked about that day was a fascinating bacteria Jemma was studying and a video of a dog riding a skateboard on tumblr.

While Jemma was still going through her past conversations with Skye with a fine-toothed comb, looking for anything that may have accidentally given away her feelings for the hacker, Skye grabbed the front of Jemma's sweater and pulled her closer.

Normally, she would have reacted, but she was paralyzed. Skye's lips were on hers, Skye's hands were on hers; they were sharing air, they were sharing space, they were sharing _each other_. In an instant, just as fast as it began, it was over.

Jemma's jaw hung loosely and she still couldn't find the freedom to produce sound. Skye let the material of Jemma's shirt fall from her clenched fist and she darted off before either of them could say anything else.

A crashing noise sounded behind her and Jemma spun around, but didn't see anything. That was odd. Maybe some turbulence had knocked something over in one of the bunks.

"Simmons. Let's go." Ward caught her attention as he walked past on his way to the cargo hold. Jemma nodded, still a little flustered and more than a little confused, before following right behind him.

Skye and Jemma stood with Fitz between them, exchanging awkward, confused glances every few moments. What had Skye meant? What had Jemma said earlier that earned her that kiss?

"There it is." Coulson said when the cargo hold ramp lowered enough to see the moderately large crater in the desert sand. It had crash-landed in the Australian Outback like an asteroid, but it clearly was not just a rock. Alien patterns were carved all over it, and it was a wonder how they'd survived entering the atmosphere when they should have burned up.

Jemma could think about Skye later, she had work to do. The team carefully descended into the pit towards the 084. Normally, Jemma was extremely careful about touching things like this, but her foot slipped on loose sand and when she held her hand out to stop her fall, the rock was suddenly right in front of her.

"Simmons!" The rest of the team shouted. Jemma couldn't move. Something strange was happening, her hand quickly began to tingle and the sensation traveled throughout the rest of her body in a matter of seconds. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was back in the bus, and it was in the air.

"Coulson?" Jemma called out. What had just happened? She was in the lounge of the bus and wasn't quite sure what was going on. Naturally, she went to Skye for help. The first place she checked was Skye's bunk, and when she knocked on the door, she heard a contained sob.

"Skye?" Jemma knocked again, waiting for her response. Had the 084 somehow hurt her? What was going on? When Skye didn't respond, she gently slid open the door and her heart melted. Skye was trying to wipe tear streaks off her cheeks.

Only when Jemma noticed that Skye was wearing the same clothes and the that time on her clock was wrong had she realized what had happened. They were going to get called for the mission in less than half an hour. She'd just traveled through time! No human had ever been able to do something like this before, if she found out how the 084 had done it, it would be the scientific breakthrough of the millennium.

"What's wrong?" Not even science could distract Jemma from Skye when she was upset, though.

"Do you think I'm a good fit?" Skye asked. Jemma was taken aback and she wasn't quite sure what the hacker meant.

"Does the team like me?" Skye elaborated. "It's just that I feel like the newbie around here and that I'm just going to get dumped if I do something stupid again. Last time a blew a hole in the side of the plane! What if every time I go on a mission I do something like that?" She rambled.

"We're not going to abandon you, you're a part of this team. For good." Jemma sat down on Skye's bed and lovingly rubbed her thigh.

"Besides, I like you." Jemma smiled before realizing her mistake. Skye's head cocked like a dog would at the mention of food and Jemma could help but think back to the kiss Skye was going to give future her in twenty five minutes. If this conversation was what Skye had been talking about, she better make it clear so that Skye still kisses her in the future. She wouldn't want to disrupt the space-time continuum, after all.

"I think I like you a little too much." Jemma laughed nervously. It was like some kind of spark ignited in Skye's eyes just then.

"You mean...?" Skye could even continue because she was too afraid to ask if she was wrong.

"Yes." Jemma nodded. When she glanced at the clock, panic rose in her throat and her stomach churned. Coulson would be making the rounds and telling everyone about the mission right about now. She hated to run out of Skye, but if Coulson saw both Jemma's, everything could be ruined.

"I have to run, talk to me later." Jemma said awkwardly, ignoring the hurt look on Skye's face as she dashed out of the room. Coulson should have gotten to Future Jemma by now, so she would be down in the lab gathering things. Her bunk would be the safest place to hide out until the bus landed and the rest of the team went into the crater.

A few minutes later, Jemma heard her future self and Skye talking outside. Their voices disappeared into the lounge and no matter how hard Jemma pressed her ear against the wall, she couldn't hear them. She didn't understand why she felt the need to eavesdrop anyway, she knew exactly what each of them were saying. What was even stranger was that she was jealous Skye was about to kiss someone else, even though it was still her. The whole situation was mind blowing and confusing.

She moved away from the wall, but because the bunk was so small, her hip bumped into the nightstand and the alarm clock fell to the ground with a clash. She flinched, but she already knew she wouldn't be coming to check out the noise, so there was nothing to worry about. This was by far one of the craziest things that had ever happened to her.

She continued to wait in the bunk until she felt the bump of the plane landing and the vibrations underneath her that meant the cargo hold was opening. If she remembered correctly, she had touched the stupid thing only moments after exiting the bus, so she could safely head down.

When she reached the bottom of the steps, she crouched behind Lola and watched the scene take place in front of her. It was surreal to see herself for the first time. She'd never seen her back so clearly and it was odd.

She also wondered how no had figured out the way she felt about Skye just by the looks she kept throwing her. Jemma almost wished she could walk right up to herself and tell her to calm down and play it cool, because she looked like a nervous wreck. In her defense, so did Skye.

She saw her clumsy self slip, and saw her hand smack into the big rock.

"Simmons!" She heard her team shout. Future Jemma was frozen, Jemma remembered that part, but her eyes widened when it looked like her entire body disintegrated on the spot.

"Jemma!" Skye screamed. Fitz and the rest of her team shouted too, but Skye's screech chewed up Jemma's heart and spit it out. Skye dropped onto her knees and the Fitz rushed to help her, pulling her into a hug. Should she just waltz out there and announce herself when her team was grieving her death? How do you tell someone that you're not actually dead?

"Skye!" Jemma called out. There wasn't a way to explain, there would never be way to explain, but she couldn't watch any of them suffer any longer.

Skye's head whipped around and her eyes widened. Tears were openly streaming down Fitz's face as well, and he pulled Skye to her feet by her upper arm.

"I'm ok, I don't know what happened, but I'm ok- umph!" Skye was like a football player when she hugged Jemma, ramming her entire body into her and squeezing her so tightly her air supply was cut off.

"I thought you were dead!" Skye cried, burying her face in Jemma's shoulder.

"I will be if you don't loosen your grip." Jemma choked. Skye's arms immediately loosened and Jemma wasn't so sure she wanted them too, so she finally wrapped her arms around Skye's waist and held her close.

"What just happened?!" Fitz asked. Coulson, May, and Ward were still confused, looking back and forth between the rock and Jemma as if the other Jemma had still been standing there.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jemma said as she and Skye parted, though they still stood only a few inches apart.

"About what you did earlier..." Jemma began. The fear slowly drained out of Skye's eyes and she knew what Jemma was talking about. Jemma had just traveled in time, if any day was a day for repeating things, this was it. She grabbed Skye's shirt, stood on her toes, and pulled Skye in for another kiss.


	16. Ultrasound

"It's cold, Jems." Skye giggled. Her wife was giving her the first ultrasound of her pregnancy. They were planning on taking some time off soon, but Skye's baby bump wasn't even showing yet, so she was still taking occasional field assignments, despite Jemma's complaints. Since they announced that Skye was finally pregnant after many attempts, Coulson tried keeping her off duty when possible.

"Hold still, darling," Jemma laughed with her, continuing to apply the blue ultrasound gel to the lower portion of Skye's abdomen. They were both equally excited to see the first images of their child.

"I can't help it, you're tickling me." Skye wiggled a little and Jemma placed a gloved hand on Skye's thigh in an attempt to still her.

"There, the gel is applied. Now hold it." Jemma joked, preparing the probe that was going to send ultrasound waves through Skye's body and the screen that the image was going to be displayed on. Skye sucked in a breath when Jemma pressed the white device against the same spot on her skin where she had just applied the gel, and waited with baited anticipation as Jemma moved it around a bit. A huge smile was on Jemma's face the second the moving picture showed up on the screen, but it meant nothing to Skye. It was just a bunch of moving blobs.

"There it is Skye, that's our baby." Jemma's grin couldn't get any bigger if she was a clown.

"I don't see it," Skye whined. She could feel a few frustrated hormones kicking in and she was annoyed that she couldn't even seem to recognize her own child. Jemma laughed at the upset look on Skye's face and pointed to a part of the screen.

"Right here." Jemma made a circling motion with her finger around the little baby, but she wasn't close enough to touch the screen, so Skye still couldn't tell her own uterus from her bladder.

"Oh, I see." Skye lied. She really didn't want to seem so stupid. She was intensely disappointed, but she didn't want to spoil Jemma's good mood. Jemma wasn't believing any of it, though, she knew just by the tone of her wife's voice that she was pretending.

"You still don't see it, do you?" She sighed, a small laugh escaping her throat.

"No, I don't!" Skye pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to stop the stupid tears from welling up in her eyes. "It's just a bunch of blobs." She complained. This hormone thing really wasn't her favorite. Jemma smiled sympathetically and grabbed Skye's hand. She moved closer so that their faces were right next to each other and Skye would be able to follow her finger more easily.

"You see that peanut shape right there?" Jemma asked. Skye nodded. "Well, that's our baby." Skye's eyebrows furrowed and she gave Jemma a questioning look.

"It is?" She asked. She'd seen that the whole time, she just wasn't expecting their child to look so much like a nut. Jemma laughed and nodded, unable to form words because of both her happiness about their baby and the hilarious way Skye was acting. "That's our baby!" Skye suddenly exclaimed, excited that she finally got it. "Look, Jems, that's our peanut!" She beamed. They both chuckled and Jemma bent over to give Skye a quick kiss.

"Alright, listen." Jemma hushed Skye and picked up the probe again, pressing it against Skye's skin. After a few movements and adjustments to the computer, a swishy heartbeat filled the room.

"Is that-"

"Yes." Jemma told her. Skye let the tears spill over her eyelashes this time because Jemma was already crying as well. "Our baby is one hundred percent healthy." her wife informed her. The sound of their child's heartbeat in their ears was one of the best sounds Skye had ever heard.

"We're having a peanut." Skye said again, reaching for Jemma and pulling her in for another happy kiss. She finally got the family she wanted. She had a home here are SHIELD, she had a beautiful and amazing wife, and soon she was going to have a small child, another tiny, completely helpless human being that was under their care and protection.


	17. Pretend Dating

**Anonymous tumblr prompt: ****Skye and Jemma go to a bar and pretend to be girlfriends (so guys will leave them alone) but Jemma takes it very seriously.**

"It really works?" Jemma asked skeptically, swirling her drink around her glass. Skye had insisted on taking them out for drinks because finals were finally over, but she wasn't having much fun. She'd come because she wanted to spend more time with Skye outside of their classes, but so far their night had been spoiled by several men who had attempted to hit on them. Skye claimed to have a solution to this problem, though.

"It works nine out of ten times. I used to do it with Bobbi all the time, trust me." Skye grinned.

"What about the other ten percent?" Jemma asked cautiously.

"They try to convince you to have a threesome with them." Skye laughed at the horrified look on Jemma's face. Jemma was not opposed to acting like Skye's girlfriend to keep the men away, she was just scared she wouldn't be able to stop at the end of the night. The whole reason she accepted the invitation to go out tonight was because she thought Skye was actually asking her to be her girlfriend, but it appeared as if that was just a fantasy of her imagination.

"Ok, watch, I'll prove it." Skye interrupted Jemma's thoughts. "You see that man over there checking you out?" Skye asked, nodding in a general direction to Jemma's left. She turned her head to look, but Skye grabbed her chin and pulled her gaze back onto herself. "Subtlety, Jems, is a skill you have yet to acquire." Skye smiled. Jemma blushed and followed Skye's instructions by flicking her eyes to the left. Sure enough, there was a scummy looking male figure scanning her body with his eyes.

Jemma nearly jumped out of her skin when Skye softly grabbed her free hand, intertwining their fingers and grinning like a fool. Jemma could feel her hands sweating and she had to put down her glass before she dropped it. Skye slowly started tracing light patterns into Jemma's forearm and Jemma felt her skin tingling and burning everywhere her friend touched her. This was what she'd been feeling for months now, and it drove her crazy. Every time Skye smiled at her she felt butterflies in her stomach and every time Skye caught her bottom lip between her teeth like that she wanted to do something friends definitely didn't do.

Just as suddenly as it had started, Skye's touches stopped. Jemma let out a small sigh, she immediately missed the other girl's affection, no matter how fake it was.

"See? Works almost every time." Skye said. Jemma looked back to where the man had been, and he was gone, moving on to some other woman to check out.

"Alright, I'll do it. Tonight, we're dating." Jemma suddenly declared. She held up her glass and Skye gave a small laugh as she chinked her own against it. She wasn't usually this brave, and she'd probably regret doing this later, but for now, all she wanted was for Skye to hold her hand again, and this was the best way to do it.

"I'll drink to that." Skye said happily, draining her drink and ordering another. Jemma wanted another person to hit on them so they could do what they just did again. Well, she thought that until she spotted someone walking over. He was looking at Skye lustfully, and he had two drinks in his hand, obviously intending to offer her one. Skye noticed him walking over and rolled her eyes, it had hardly been five minutes since someone last thought about coming over.

Jemma placed her hand on Skye's arm, but it didn't look like the man was going to give up easily, so Jemma did something rash for once. She grabbed the front of Skye's shirt and tugged her closer, pressing their lips together hastily. It was needy from wanting to do it for so long, and awkward because Skye didn't seem to know what was going on. After a second of panic on Jemma's end, Skye finally responded, gently cupping Jemma's face and deepening the kiss.

Jemma had no idea if the man was still there, but she didn't care. She kissed Skye until she finally ran out of breath and had to pull away. They were alone at the bar, the man gone. That didn't matter to Jemma though, all she cared about was the sparkle in Skye's eyes as they silently stared at each other and the slight smirk on her lips. Jemma swore she heard a cricket in a far corner despite the loud music, all of her senses were that heightened and she felt like the world was still. The bond between them suddenly broke, and Skye removed her hands from Jemma's face.

"Way to sell it, Jems." Skye grinned and went back to her drink, happily taking a sip now that her would-be suitor was gone. Jemma's heart fell, and she no longer felt like having fun. Clearly Skye had no idea how she felt, and she definitely didn't feel the same way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Skye asked. Apparently Jemma's disappointment was showing on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to call a cab and go back to the dorms." Jemma sighed and slid off the stool, heading for the door before either of them said another word. She didn't want to have to deal with this tonight. She definitely should have known better than to play girlfriend with Skye, it wasn't like it would become a permanent arrangement. Skye had brought guys back to their dorm room before, Jemma should have just left it alone.

"Jemma, wait!" She heard Skye calling behind her once she left the bar and felt the cold sting of the chilly air on her cheeks where Skye's hands had been only moments before. Skye caught her arm and whirled her around before she could reach the edge of the sidewalk and call for a taxi.

"What's going on?" Skye asked, concerned. Jemma rarely did things like this, and she worried she somehow freaked her out.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me what's going on, and tell it to me straight." Skye complained, only tightening her urgent grip on Jemma's arm. Jemma laughed bitterly at the irony of Skye's words. Skye looked at her strangely and tried to wait patiently for Jemma to answer her.

Jemma was at a loss for words. She'd been hiding these feelings for months. She'd talked Skye through her breakup with Grant Ward when he cheated on her, she even dealt with Skye trying to set her up with Fitz, even though they had no chemistry and the only thing they had in common was science. Skye was straight, and Skye thought Jemma was straight. There was no question about it. Telling her the truth now would only ruin their friendship, and that was something she wasn't willing to do.

"Is this about pretending to be dating? I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable..." Skye trailed off. Jemma finally looked into her eyes and knew she had to say something, anything, to get her to stop worrying. There was no explanation though. Her only options were to tell Skye how she really felt of tell her that she didn't like kissing her, which would be a complete lie.

"When we kissed I felt a connection that I don't think you felt." Jemma admitted. She hadn't even meant for it to come out of her mouth, it had just been a thought. Apparently the alcohol they'd had completely destroyed the filter between her brain and her mouth that stopped her from saying stupid things.

"Oh." Skye said quietly. Jemma felt the one word slam into her chest like a freight train, and she felt overwhelmed. She pulled out of Skye's grasp and took a step backwards, not realizing that she'd been closer to the road than she thought. Her foot slipped off the curb and she felt herself falling backwards, but she was quickly stopped by a strong pair of arms. She had had her eyes closed tightly and when she finally opened them, she was back on the sidewalk and Skye's face was only inches away from her own.

"I thought you were pretending." Skye whispered, just loud enough for Jemma to hear. Skye's arm around her waist tightened until their bodies were pressed against each other. At a loss for words, Jemma shook her head no and waited to see what Skye was going to do next. They were still pressed against each other and it didn't seem like either one of them would be moving any time soon. Jemma was still in complete shock and utter disbelief that there was even a possibility Skye liked her back.

"Do you want to go back in there and be girlfriends for real?" Skye finally asked. The amount of relief and excitement running through Jemma's brain contradicted each other.

"That would be nice." Jemma answered without hesitation, a smile quickly tugging at the corners of her mouth.


	18. Rivals to Lovers

**A/N: requested on tumblr. AKA the highschool band/orchestra AU nobody really wanted.**

Skye wandered towards the music room, just like she did after school every day. It was nicer when the halls were quiet and she could see the rectangular reflection of the lights on the tile slowly fall behind her as she walked down the hallway. She enjoyed being there, but only outside of school hours.

More importantly than the empty halls though was the band room. Skye's foster parents didn't exactly appreciate the loud, blaring sound of her saxophone in the house full of already noisy children, so the room set aside in the school for the instrumental programs was where she practiced. It was often empty once everyone packed up their things and went home on the busses, so for both years she'd spent at this school so far, she'd used the space to focus on improving her musical skills. Maybe she could make a living out of it, it was the only thing she had going for her besides computer hacking. The room had always been hers after school, until it wasn't.

Jemma Simmons. Skye almost outwardly groaned just thinking about the girl who had started invading her safe space this year. Budget cuts had forced the orchestra classes to commence in the band room as well. It caused quite the clutter, with twice as many instrument racks to hold students' cases during the school day. Skye didn't really mind this, the orchestra and band classes were during different periods. What really bothered her was that this Jemma Simmons, apparently the first chair of the violin section in the orchestra, also seemed to hang around in the same room after school.

They never talked, Skye mostly found that they just sort of simmered while they practiced, throwing each other side glances when they got distracted by each other's music. They played different styles, and Skye hated Jemma's just as much as she was sure Jemma hated hers. Jemma played classical, naturally, while Skye preferred jazz.

It was even worse than usual today. Skye could hardly blame her bad day on anyone but herself, though, since she was the one who forgot about the report due today in English, earning her another F. Because of this, she was already in a sour mood when she trudged into the band room. Her blood practically boiled when she saw Jemma Simmons, sitting on one side of the room tuning her violin, just like always. All Skye wanted was to spent some time alone with her music, and to go one god damn day without listening to Mozart or Beethoven.

"Can't you just go somewhere else?" Skye finally snapped at the smaller girl while she was unpacking her instrument and the violinist had just raised her own to her shoulder. Skye knew she had no right to be rude, Jemma and her orchestra had been booted out of their room. If that happened to Skye, she would have been crushed, but her sympathy was drowned by her annoyance of the orchestra's invasion of the band room. /Her/ band room. Skye hadn't had a room to call her own while she was growing up, and maybe that was why she felt so possessive of this one.

Skye was expecting Jemma to argue back with her like any normal person would have, but she simply gave Skye an annoyed look and turned her attention back to her sheet music on the stand in front of her. The notes of some classical piece or another began floating about the room and it only annoyed Skye even further.

Without warning, Skye put the reed of her saxophone up to her lips and blew into it forcefully. She got her desired result and smirked as the notes across the room came to a sudden halt and the orchestra player nearly fell out of her seat. Jemma gave her a real glare this time, daggers and everything, and raised her bow up to her strings. Skye was smart enough to know that the softer violin couldn't possibly play loud enough to give her a headache, there was nothing that the tiny violinist was going to be able to-

Skye was wrong. Skye was definitely very wrong. The sound Jemma made her instrument expel by playing further back than she usually did sounded like it came straight from the depths of hell and Skye threw her hands over her ears to block out the high pitched, nails-on-a-chalkboard type sound. Jemma seemed pleased by this, and though her smug smile bothered Skye, she didn't want to hear that god awful noise again, so she let Jemma be.

Skye didn't bother Jemma for days, in fact, just to avoid that sound. Jemma seemed content to leave Skye alone as well, so they continued to both end up in the band room- sorry, instrumental room- and listen to their music clash as the two styles blatantly disagreed with each other.

It wasn't until another two weeks had passed that something different happened that wasn't part of their annoying ordinary. There was a festival coming up, one held by the school to raise money for its lower budget programs, like the music programs and art classes. There would be student art for sale and tickets to the music concert that night were being sold online and in front of the school. Both the band and the orchestra would be playing it, and both Jemma Simmons and Skye had a solo. Skye had her song picked out, and she didn't care to wonder whether Jemma had done the same and was getting prepared.

Skye got to the band room first, wanting to use any violin-free minutes she could get. She'd started playing by the time Jemma made it to the room and started unpacking her instrument. Skye noticed Jemma giving her a strange look as she softly played the first few notes of her solo, but she ignored them and passed them off as more side eye as she continued playing.

Skye liked to edit her music, change it up a little bit. She changed volume, tempo, and sometimes a few notes in places when she wanted to, and it was one of these editorial moments that changed how Skye saw Jemma forever. She'd just stopped where she was playing and took a pencil from behind her ear to scribble in a crescendo, but she heard the next few bars of the song even though she wasn't playing them. They were smoother than Skye's blaring notes, but still somehow managed to capture the feeling of the classical rock sounding song. Skye looked over at her in surprise. Jemma knew the song.

Just out of curiosity, Skye started playing again, picking up where she left off, but keeping her eyes on Jemma instead of her new sheet music. Sure enough, as soon as Skye lost her place without being able to read the new song, Jemma picked up where she left off. A hesitant smile was on her face, like she was searching for Skye's approval, or at least wondering what she was thinking. Skye knew that face, she'd practically invented it.

Jemma trailed off and the two just stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds before playing exactly where Jemma had left off, in complete synchronization as they powered their way through the fast-paced song. Skye started experimenting, changing a few parts as she played, and Jemma did too, until they had both come up with different parts and somehow managed to sound complimentary to each other.

The hard, final note of the song was played by both instrumentalists at the same time, and Skye couldn't help the grin on her face. That had been the most fun she'd had in a long time, but it was weird that it happened with Jemma Simmons, who she thought was annoying.

"That was amazing." Jemma smiled back at her, and Skye noticed for the first time that she was British. Sure, she knew from other kids that she was from Britain, but this was the first time she'd actually heard her talk. Hearing it made Skye surprisingly giddy. She'd heard the voice of her violin more times than she could count, but this was the first time Jemma actually spoke to her.

"Yeah, it was." Skye managed to mumble in return. Jemma glanced back at her music stand and Skye walked over to her out of curiosity. Sure enough, the song they'd just been playing was there. Skye would have been annoyed that Jemma picked the same solo song if not for the amazing way it sounded when they played it together.

"You can play it." Jemma sighed filing the sheet music back into her folder. Skye was confused at first, her brain was still a little behind, lingering on their spontaneous duet, but once she realized what Jemma meant, she protested.

"No!" Skye exclaimed, blushing when Jemma's eyebrows furrowed because of her sudden outburst. Skye could feel her cheeks flush a little bit out of embarrassment and her free hand traveled to the back of her neck. Jemma was giving her the song for the festival without even fighting for it, even though Skye was always so rude to her. It just wasn't fair.

"Maybe...maybe we could..." Skye stumbled, still unsure about what she was going to suggest. In the end, though, she wanted to play that song with Jemma Simmons again. "We could both play it. Together, I mean." Skye sputtered, kicking the toe of her shoe into the carpet and not bringing her eyes up off the floor.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Skye." Jemma's soft voice finally broke the tension and Skye was surprised to hear that Jemma knew her name. It wasn't impossible, Skye had known hers, after all.

That was all it took to make the two girls stop throwing foul looks at each other after school. For the next two weeks leading up to the festival, instead of sitting on opposite sides of the room and contrasting, they sat side by side and played their duet over and over, changing and fixing things and making the piece into their own creation.

It had taken a few days for Skye to get comfortable playing with Jemma, but once she had, she started to worry that she was getting too comfortable. Every now and then, Skye's knee would press up against Jemma's while they played, even though they didn't need to sit so close, and it even made it a little difficult for Jemma to move her bow without poking Skye in the face, but neither of them had any mind to move. Skye found that she liked the graceful way Jemma's fingers glided across the fingerboard of her instrument, it was beautiful even though they were playing a song that sounded more like rock.  
Every time Jemma put her instrument in her lap and leaned forward to make a mark on her music, Skye loved the way her shoulder-length, caramel colored hair fell away from her ear and hung over the side of her face. Just once, on accident, Skye reached out and tucked it back behind her ear without thinking. She'd been so nervous, opening her mouth to apologize, but Jemma had just smiled at her and Skye forced herself to smile back, swallowing a lump in her throat.

That definitely hadn't been the last time Skye would slip up like that. They'd started spending time together outside of class, as they'd become fast friends. They were total opposites, not just in their music. Skye was a bit of a slacker, but she liked the way Jemma was both a geek and a nerd, she worked for her science classes as much as she worked for orchestra and how she rambled about both.  
At lunch, Skye often slid onto the bench next to Jemma, much to her friend Fitz's silent opposition, and their sides were pressed together most of the forty minutes, but Jemma hadn't seemed to notice. This made Skye both pleased and disappointed. It meant that Jemma clearly didn't care one way or another, but it also meant that Skye could continue to do it without getting pushed away.

It was one day during their practicing that changed everything forever. It was perfectly normal, their new normal. Having already perfected their festival piece, Skye and Jemma had each brought some new duets to play around with and each one was just as fun and exciting as the first. They just didn't get tired of it. The music that is. The thing Skye was starting to get tired of was looking at Jemma like this and wanting to do and say so many things, but she was afraid. They weren't exactly _best_ friends, they'd hated each other less than a month ago, so she was scared she would destroy whatever new friendship was growing here.  
Maybe that was the point, though, Skye thought as Jemma scribbled in her music. If she let their friendship build into a stone tower instead of a straw hut, she would have just that. A friendship. She would forever be stuck in the friend zone and she would have even less of a chance than she did now.  
"What are we going to do after the festival?" Skye asked her, testing the waters. If it turned out Jemma wanted them to disband as soon as the reason they started talking was finished, she definitely didn't want to ask her what needed to ask. Jemma's head tilted to the side slightly as she looked at Skye and there was a frown on her face, like she was wondering why Skye had asked such a ridiculous question.

"Well, this, I guess. Unless you don't want to...?" Jemma's voice sounded uncertain, and it made Skye's eyes widen. Did Jemma think Skye was just friends with her for the festival?  
"No, I want to." Skye insisted, and she let out a sigh of relief when Jemma's face relaxed and she smiled again. "I just-" The words got stuck in her throat. Jemma was looking at her so curiously, with so much patience. All Skye could think about was how her eyes sparkled and her little smile made her giddy.  
"What is it?" Jemma finally spoke up when Skye didn't. Usually they were either comfortably silent, playing music, or talking animatedly, so Jemma knew it was weird for Skye to have trouble speaking like this.  
Skye watched Jemma's face turn from curiosity into worry, so she quickly tried to remedy it.  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Do you want to try this one?" Skye put a fake smile on her face and held up a new set of music, though she was internally cursing herself for chickening out. The longer she waited to ask, the harder it was going to be and the further into the friend zone she'd wandered. She grimaced at the idea that she'd be as deep into it as Fitz, whom she could tell still harbored a small secret crush for her that Jemma didn't see. Skye knew that if she wanted Jemma to know how she felt, she was going to have to spell it out for her in big, bold letters.

It took another two days for Skye to gather the courage to try again. They only had a few days left before the festival, and Skye considered that to be the event that would solidify their friendship, something that would be great, but not exactly what she wanted.  
Sure enough, Jemma was waiting for her with a smile on her face, reaching for the top shelf of the instrument rack and finally managing to get her black case down.  
"Wait, can we talk for a minute?" Skye interrupted her, walking over and taking the case from Jemma by the handle. Their fingers brushed against each other, and it sent a jolt up Skye's arm. She tried to ignore it, but she kept staring at her hand anyway.  
"You've been acting strange for days, Skye, what is it?" Jemma asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Skye a pouty look that Skye liked to compare to a puppy. Skye put the case down on the ground because her palms were starting to get sweaty and she didn't want to drop it. This was her chance, she had to tell Jemma how she really felt about her.  
"I- I like you." She stammered. Jemma still looked confused.  
"Yes, Skye, I like you too, I think we've been-"

"No, I _really _like you. Like I like you like you." Skye said, embarrassed that she sounded like an eight-year-old in elementary school. She didn't have the guts to actually say the words, though, to tell Jemma that she thought about kissing her all the time and that all she wanted to do was be able to touch her without feeling awkward, grab her hand on the way to the band room, kiss her goodbye after practices. She couldn't say all of these things, though.  
"Oh." Jemma said simply. Skye's heart fell to her feet and she took a step away.  
"Oh?" Skye repeated. Her voice wavered, and she could already feel the prickly feeling in her throat and behind her eyes that meant she might just cry soon, which was ridiculous. She was so embarrassed and so scared of being rejected by the first person she'd actually wanted to be accepted by in a long time.  
When Jemma didn't say anything, Skye turned to flee the room and escape the situation, but a hand caught her arm.  
"Skye, wait!" Jemma was desperately trying to stop her, and the shorter girl found her way in between Skye and the door. Skye bit her lip and resisted the urge to push past her.  
"I like you too." Jemma muttered breathlessly. Skye could see that she was just as nervous, but her heart still pounded in her chest at the revelation. She'd expected Jemma to say no, but she hadn't really thought about what it would mean if Jemma felt the same way. She could have all of those things she wanted if she was just brave enough to try it.

"Oh." Skye said, mimicking Jemma, though this time there was a smile on her face. Jemma grinned as well, and Skye didn't hesitate any longer in pushing the smaller girl up against the door and pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss, holding onto the violinist's waist with her hands. Jemma responded immediately, and Skye felt Jemma's hands on the side of her face and in her hair. This was what she wanted.  
Once they'd both realized they hadn't left any time for breathing, they finally parted and Skye let her forehead drop to rest against Jemma's.  
"Oh." Jemma laughed, like she'd just had some kind of revelation. All Skye could think about was why they hadn't been doing this all along. She grinned and gave Jemma another kiss, softer this time, now that she was sure there would be many more. They may have been rivals up until recently, but they were definitely more than friends now.


	19. Metaphase 2

**Prompt from pipsqueak216 on tumblr. "You caught me looking at your answers in the lab but you really need to let me keep copying you, please, I have no idea what i'm even looking at under the microscope"**

Skye didn't know why she decided to take AP biology. Honestly, she had no clue. She should have just taken up another easy-A elective like ceramics, but no, she had to continue taking science courses after she'd finished the required classes for the subject. Maybe it was because it gave her a slightly higher chance at getting into a good college, though she had no idea how she was going to pay for it. Maybe she wanted to accomplish something that could go on her record; hacking into the school's website didn't exactly fit into that category.

Yup. Skye was definitely regretting her decision to take this class as the time on the clock in front of the room ticked away and her pop quiz paper was still blank. At first, she'd been so determined, organizing and taking notes and studying and everything, but eventually she just fell back into her slacking off mindset as the year progressed. It wasn't entirely her fault, Skye knew this, she hadn't exactly gotten a good grasp on the basics because she'd switched schools so many times.

Skye noticed her teacher watching her from the front of the room, so she leaned over the microscope and stared through the eyepiece once again. She still had no idea what phase of meiosis the cell was in, and she definitely couldn't explain the whole cycle like the paper in front of her demanded.

She hadn't meant to at first, but as she pulled away from the microscope shared between the smaller girl seated at the table with her, she caught sight of the answer. Metaphase 2. It was right there, all the answers were right there in perfectly neat, pretty handwriting. Skye couldn't help herself. She really couldn't afford another F and could really use a good score.

Her eyes traveled up the hand still writing on the paper until her eyes landed on the girl's face. Skye didn't know her name, and she felt a little guilty about it now that she was about to steal her answers. She did know that her classmate was smart, though, Skye had witnessed her hand shoot into the air on more than one occasion- every occasion, actually- when a question was directed at the class.

Knowing all the girl's answers would be correct, Skye began copying them. Not word for word, obviously, because Skye wouldn't sound as smart as this "Jemma Simmons", as she read at the top of the paper. She even took the liberty to intentionally miss one of the questions, it would be too unusual of her to get 100%.

She had no moral issue about copying once- just this once- until her eyes wandered back up to Jemma's face. Skye nearly recoiled under the harsh stare and if she had a tail, it would have been tucked between her legs. Skye hadn't known anyone could take a little copying as such a person offense, but Jemma looked like Skye had just stolen her dog or something.

Jemma appeared to be done with her test, but for some reason she hadn't gone to the front of the room to turn it in yet. Skye gave the girl a pleading look, and she could see Jemma's eyes soften, if only a little bit. Jemma looked back down at her paper and pretended to continue writing, and Skye got the message when Jemma angled her paper towards her ever so slightly.

Skye vowed to make it up to her somehow and quickly scrawled as many answers as possible before the bell rang and everyone was forced to turn in their papers before leaving.

Skye lost sight of Jemma in the rush of students trying to get out of the classroom and while her head was swinging this way and that to find Jemma and apologize, though she didn't know why she felt the compelling need to, she crashed into a body upon exiting the room. Papers flew everywhere, and Skye hurried to kneel and help picked them up, half relieved and half horrified to find that they belonged to Jemma.

"I am so sorry." Skye blubbered, gathering up the last of the papers and standing up straight again, thrusting them in Jemma's direction.

"You should keep those." The sweet British voice surprised Skye. Because of the look she'd received in class, she'd assumed Jemma would be angry with her, at least annoyed, but she sounded so cheerful.

"They're some notes on mitosis and meiosis that I think would help you out, you should look over them." Jemma told her, closing her fingers around Skye's hand and pushing the stack of notes back towards her. Skye just stared, she was shocked by Jemma's reaction to all of this, and it showed on her face.

"Unless you don't want to, of course, I was assuming you wanted to improve your own knowledge on the subject- oh, I'm rambling again." Jemma seemed to be in distress and though Skye still wasn't sure how to respond, the first thing that crossed her mind was that she wanted to tell Jemma how cute she was being. "Just know that I can't let you copy off of me again. I can't risk getting caught, and being counted for academic dishonesty…" No matter how concerned Jemma looked, Skye couldn't stop the growing smile on her face.

"Hey, it's ok." Skye told her. "I won't copy again, I promise. I just want to know why you're willing to help me." Skye admitted, averting her gaze and settling it onto the neat notes in her hands. Well, they had been neat, until Skye had scattered them everywhere.

"It looked like you were struggling, and I just-" Jemma started, but she paused when Skye looked up and their eyes met again. "Would you like to meet in the library after school every now and then so I can…tutor you, or something?" Jemma asked hesitantly. Skye opened her mouth to reply, but she really didn't know what she wanted to say. Did she want Jemma to tutor her? It would be a great opportunity to spend time with a cute girl and it could help her grades…but would she slowly lose interest like she had with class? Skye didn't think so, Jemma was a lot easier to pay attention to than Ms. Weaver. "You don't have to-"

"Yes." Skye blurted out, eager to stop Jemma before the offer was taken back. "Yeah, that would be great." Skye smiled. A tiny blush was visible on her cheeks. She hadn't been this embarrassed to talk to someone in a long time.

"Alright." Jemma beamed. Skye was glad she put that smile on her face. "Meet me in the library at 3:30 if you're available this afternoon. I'm here after school most days, so just show up whenever you like." Without another word, Jemma turned and rushed to get to her next class. Skye probably should have done the same, but she was still standing in the hall holding onto Jemma's notes and admiring her handwriting. Maybe she would get a good grade in science this year after all.


	20. Schizophrenia

**Prompted anonymously on tumblr. Schizophrenia au**

Daisy woke to the sounds of screaming, and although this was almost a nightly occurrence now, it was never any less heart constricting to hear the terror in her partner's voice as she battled against her own mind. Daisy was trained to automatically reach for the bug spray on her nightstand and shoot into action.

Jemma was sitting up in the bed beside her, shaking uncontrollably and scratching furiously at her arms and face. "Spiders...they won't get off!" She yelled, but Daisy already knew. She uncapped the can after shaking it a few times and sprayed the mist all over her girlfriend, not slowing until her attack was finished.

"Where else?" She asked slowly, patiently. She'd long since learned that it was impossible to convince Jemma that her hallucinations and delusions weren't real. All she could do to help was try to satisfy her mind by playing along and fixing whatever she thought was wrong.

A shaky hand suddenly shot out and pointed to a corner of the room, and Daisy slipped out of bed. There was no returning until every last one of the spiders had been killed, so she sprayed all over the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and the furniture until she turned around and Jemma's eyes weren't so crazed.

"It's alright now. They're gone." Daisy climbed back into bed, trying not to let her deep sadness make it out through her voice. Jemma probably wouldn't have been able to recognize it anyway, though. Her condition had quickly been worsening, and it was getting harder and harder for Daisy to care for her, but she couldn't bear to leave her at a hospital all alone, where doctors would poke and prod at her. That's why she'd quit SHIELD whenever Jemma was first diagnosed with schizophrenia.

It had been sudden. One day she was fine. She was a young genius with so much ahead of her, and the next it was gone. Both her life and her mind had been stolen. She had fallen victim to the brain disease she hadn't been aware she was susceptible to. Apparently she had had a great uncle with the disease she hadn't known about.

Before she had gotten so bad, Daisy remembered Jemma describing the change as going to sleep in a penthouse and waking up in a jungle. That's what Daisy figured every single day was like for her. It was a jungle and she knew Jemma fought so hard to survive.

Jemma hadn't been able to do her job as a biochemist any longer, and Daisy couldn't not come with her and take care of her. Coulson managed to pull some strings to get them a nice apartment, a good doctor for Jemma, and a work-from-home programming job with Microsoft. At first she had been able to actually go to her own office, but as Jemma digressed it was more dangerous to leave her alone and Daisy didn't want to risk it.

So yes, Daisy supposed they were alright, considering. Their situation was as good as it could be for someone with Jemma's illness and even though there were some days where Daisy wanted to just throw down her weapons and quit, she was there for the long run. Even though watching Jemma's mind deteriorate was more than painful, she loved her more than anything in the world and she would protect her no matter what, even if it was from herself.

"See? All better." Daisy smiled as she applied the last bandaid to the broken skin on Jemma's forearm. Jemma gave a small relieved smile, and Daisy knew she still wouldn't trade Jemma for anything.

"We have a few hours left to sleep. I love you." Daisy whispered, nuzzling back into her girlfriend and laying a protective arm over her waist when they both laid down.

"Love you too." Jemma said quietly. Her speech was slurred, whether from the tired sleepiness or the fog permanently residing in her brain, Daisy wasn't sure, but she still appreciated every word she said.


	21. Green Monster

"So, let me get this right, you want me to be a stand in to make the person you like jealous?" Daisy asked incredulously, automatically crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the bar. She hadn't pictured Jemma as the dating type at all, sitting in her lab, all work all the time. It was surprising, to say the least. Jemma's request had stirred up two feelings inside her other than surprise: a bit of excitement and a hint of something bitter deep in her stomach.

"I believe that's what I asked, yes." Jemma nodded nervously. She twirled the ice around in her drink and the cubes clanked against the sides of the glass. Daisy didn't ever think Jemma would be hung up on somebody, but it was impossible to deny it when the little Brit kept glancing over to the tall blonde at the pool table.

It was one of their few nights off, things were going slow and the whole team was off the base and hitting a bar for the night. Fitz seemed to be chatting up Mack, Hunter and Bobbi were getting competitive at the pool table, and Coulson was nursing a drink at the end of the bar. May had preferred to stay back and have the base mostly to herself for a night.

"So... What do you want me to do?" Daisy asked and moved to sit on the stool next to Jemma. She knew what kinds of things she _could_ do to sell the girlfriend thing, but there was a fine line between that and what she thought Jemma would be comfortable with.

"Oh, I don't know..." Jemma huffed, adjusting her cardigan some and pulling her collar away from her neck. She looked nervous, and it was adorable. Just the fact that Jemma was still wearing her button up/cardigan/tie combo even in a bar made Daisy want to laugh. She really was something else.

Daisy knew Jemma wasn't going to be able to come up with anything, and even if she did the bright blush on her cheeks told Daisy that she wouldn't say so. So she took matters into her own hands. She scooted her barstool closer to Jemma's and wrapped her arm around her waist, resting her fingers at the hem of Jemma's shirt. Her arm fit around her snugly and Daisy found that she liked the way it felt.

Jemma was bright red, almost so much so that Daisy wanted to name a new shade after her. "Jemma-red". The thought made her giggle, and her drinking buddy gave her a questioning look.

"Just relax, I've got this under control." Daisy smiled softly, squeezing Jemma gently and taking a sip of her slightly watered down drink. It took a few moments for Jemma to get used to Daisy's touch, but her stiff form slowly molded into it and they fell back into easy, lighthearted conversation. It began to feel almost too normal, and Daisy found she never wanted it to end.

What bothered her though was the way Jemma laughed a little too loudly and glanced over her shoulder afterward to see if Bobbi was looking. She was. Daisy couldn't help the tiny glares she was throwing Bobbi's way. She wanted Jemma to want _her_, she realized. But Jemma wanted Bobbi, and Daisy couldn't ruin that. She wanted Jemma to be happy, so if Bobbi was who she wanted, Daisy supposed she could continue helping her out.

"Do you think it's working?" Jemma craned her neck to get a look at Bobbi, who was indeed staring back at them with a strange look.

"Oh, she's looking." Daisy grunted. She unconsciously gripped Jemma's waist tighter, and the little scientist squeaked. Daisy apologized and downed the rest of her drink, banging it on the bar slightly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

* * *

Daisy liked to take out her anger on the punching bag. Even with the wrapping on her hands, her knuckles were still red and swollen. She hit it over and over again, light on her feet and heavy with her fists, punching until the bag swayed to much. She stilled it with her body and started up again. It was like she had blinders on, and she couldn't think about anything but the way Jemma was looking at Bobbi until a voice cut through her focus.

"Easy there, tiger." Bobbi leaned against the bag and Daisy finally stopped punching it. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and began unwrapping the damp cloth from her hands. She was pacing slightly, eyes on her feet and breathing heavily.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" The words made Daisy freeze. She knew, she just knew, that this was going to be about last night. "Are you and Jemma a thing?"

_Yes_, Daisy wanted to snap. She wanted to say that Jemma was hers, but she wasn't. She couldn't be selfish with her. Jemma had asked for her help and Daisy wasn't going to do the opposite now.

"No. She wanted me to help her make you jealous." Daisy admitted. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to stop the two of them getting together. What bothered her though was how Bobbi acted. She let out a bark of a laugh, and Daisy's glare quickly transformed into confusion. She wasn't sure what Bobbi thought was so funny, but she didn't like it.

"What?" Daisy asked. She didn't like being out of the loop, and she had a feeling she was missing something important here.

"She's a smart girl, isn't she?" Bobbi continued laughing, and Daisy swore steam was about to come out of her ears. Of course she knew Jemma was smart, why did Bobbi feel the need to tell her so?

"She used you to make the person she likes jealous." Bobbi explained, and it only made Daisy more exasperated. She knew all of this, it was like Bobbi was just rubbing it in her face. The realization just wasn't dawning on her, and the longer it took, the funnier it got for Bobbi.

"Who here is the most jealous?" Bobbi asked, waving her hand between the two of them. Daisy's eyes widened when she recognized the deep, penetrating loathing that had been sitting in her stomach. She was jealous. Jemma had made her make _herself_ jealous. Half of her was annoyed, but the other half wanted to bounce off a wall.

"Go." Bobbi laughed when she saw Daisy had gotten it. If it had been a cartoon, there would have been a puff of smoke where Daisy had just been as she disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

"Oh! Hello Daisy, I just wanted to thank you for doing me that favor last-" Jemma had started when she saw Daisy on the way to the lab from the bunks, but she never got to finish her sentence, because the taller agent's hands were on her waist and she was suddenly pressed up against the wall, Daisy's mouth against hers. The kiss had been sudden, and while Daisy had her completely shoved into the wall, her lips were surprisingly soft and gentle against Jemma's, and she sighed into it. It was sweet relief after so much tension, finally being released in one fell swoop.

"I'm sorry, I-" Daisy muttered when she pulled away. She felt guilty for being so sudden and for probably scaring Jemma, but her feelings had felt so urgent and she couldn't wait another second.

"Don't be." Jemma interrupted her mindless rambling and grabbed the front of Daisy's shirt, pulling them together and silencing her completely with another firm kiss. "You big clueless dork." She grinned into it, and Daisy pinched her side, earning a thousand high pitched giggles.

"You're a sly one, you know that?" Daisy caught her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes daringly wandered back to the door of Jemma's bunk.

"I'm aware." Jemma beamed, letting her hands slide across Daisy's waist and clasp together at the small of her back. Daisy chuckled and lightly cupped Jemma's face with her hands, bringing them together once more as they blindly stepped back toward privacy.


	22. Jemma Simmons, 143

**Happy Valentine's Day! It's kinda late because apparently that's how I roll, but here's a little V-Day fun! (Based off of a true story)**

Jemma Simmons hated Valentine's day. Part of her disdain for the "holiday" was caused by the great increase in PDA (which wasn't much of a problem until a couple was blocking her locker, too wrapped up in each other to notice her attempts to get to her books), but mostly, Jemma Simmons hated Valentine's day because she didn't understand it.

The whole holiday was created as a marketing plot for businesses that would take large sums of money from the desperate public, all search for what Jemma deemed artificial love. In high school, most of the couples she saw never had a thing in common; not in an opposites-attract kind of way, but in a plain bad match kind of way. It was all about status and title in her high school and there was no escaping it.

Her school only made it worse. Some kid in ASB five years ago came up with the idea and the school had been running with it ever since. During first period, the student council would bring massive stacks of pink and red paper hearts into the hallways and paste them on every available surface. Every heart had a student's name and a number, and every student had a heart.

"Remember, find the person with the same number as you and bring your Valentine to the library for a special prize!" The office employee's overly enthusiastic voice would remind her during announcements at the beginning of second period.

This was the worst part of Valentine's day. During the passing periods, the hallways were even more crowded than usual, and the traffic was moving even slower, as people were meandering around looking for the scrap of paper with their name scribbled on it. It made it even harder for Jemma, who was relatively small in stature and just as small in presence, to navigate the school and just get to her classes.

Sometimes, though, her eyes betrayed her and scanned the walls for her name. She blamed it on the fact that her brain was wired to pick out tiny details, so it was a good use of brainpower, because why on earth would she want to find her heart? It was just a slip of paper; the only way it would be useful would be to claim whatever prize the library had to offer if she found the other student with the same number as her. That was already unlikely, but throw in the fact that nobody knew her name or thought to ask made her chances nearly impossible.

Yet she watched for her name anyway.

Just before she reached her chemistry class, a heart on the wall jumped out at her. She told herself it was the shape of her name, the last name only slightly longer than the first, that caught her attention, but she definitely hadn't been reading them.

She snatched the pink shape from the wall on her way into class, quickly tucking it into her pocket in case anyone was looking. She couldn't have people knowing she was participating in such a ridiculous game.

Then the day went on as usual, and Jemma almost forgot about the folded heart tucked away in the pocket of her jeans, at least until she got to computer programming with Fitz and just so happened to overhear a conversation from two tables away.

"I swear I've asked /everyone/ I know, and I know a lot of people." Daisy held her little paper heart up between two fingers to show Trip for emphasis. Star of the school's softball team, Daisy often caught everyone's attention, so Jemma didn't find it particularly hard to believe that she was listening in. Daisy did talk at a fair volume anyway.

"I seriously doubt you've asked all seven hundred students in the school if you've got the same number. You probably haven't even gotten to everyone in this room." Trip chuckled and waved her off.

"Ok, /fine/." Daisy raised a brow, apparently having accepted a challenge. She checked the clock and there were still two minutes before the bell rang, so she sauntered up to the front of the room, ignoring Mr. Coulson's slightly irritated look.

"Hey guys, I want to win this thing at least once while I'm here, so if you've found your heart and it's number 527, feel free to speak up." Daisy announced loudly. Most of the class shrugged and looked around, and Jemma did an initial scan of the room to see if anyone stepped forward, but nobody did, as expected, so Jemma got back to logging into her computer.

"Why don't you check yours? I know you found it, I put it near your chem class." Fitz nudged her shoulder and Jemma rolled her eyes at him. He was in ASB himself and always knew how to moderately entice Jemma into participating in things.

"If you insist. I still think the whole game is pointless." Jemma dug around in her pocket with two fingers before managing to snag the now crumpled piece of paper and spread it flat against her thigh. Jemma Simmons, 527, it read. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed and she couldn't help but look to the front of the room, and within an instant of making eye contact with Daisy, Jemma knew she knew it was her.

"You did this." Jemma turned and hissed at Fitz under her breath. He had probably set the whole thing up, but Jemma didn't have time to scold him further, because Daisy was approaching fast.

"Fitzsimmons." Daisy grinned and leaned against the two person table. Jemma instantly straightened her posture and tried to cover her heart with her hand, but it was clearly too late for that.

"You two each other's Valentine?" Daisy asked smugly.

"What? No." Jemma and Fitz both replied in unison. They glanced at each other for a moment before focussing their attention back on their visitor.

"Good, because I think I'm yours."


End file.
